Rosario GX
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Framed for a crime they didn't commit, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu flee to the human world to escape the head master's Enforcers. A month passes before they are found by a man named Maximilian Pegasus, who shelters them and teaches them everything he knows about Duel Monsters. Now enrolled in Duel Academy, can they keep their secrets of being monsters and defeat the Sacred Beasts?
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to write this, mostly because of the fact that you don't see too many Rosario Vampire crossovers with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

 _ *****Main Pairings: Tsukune x Moka, Jaden x Alexis, and Syrus x Kurumu.*****_

"Get your game on!" = Talking

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" = Yelling

" _Get your game on!" = Thinking_

" **Get your game on!" = Inner Moka Talking**

* * *

 _ **Found by a Duelist**_

* * *

 _ *****Unknown Location: Domino City*****_

* * *

?: "Have you pinpointed their location yet?"

?: "Sorry to say this, but no. Their scents were washed away by the rain. I couldn't pinpoint their location in a storm this heavy, even though I want to."

?: "No matter. We will find them, sooner or later. And when we do… they'll be executed on the spot!"

?: "Right! No one kills the headmaster of Yokai Academy and lives to tell the tale!"

* * *

 _ *****Elsewhere: Still in Domino City*****_

* * *

As I'm sure everyone has learned in some way, living on the streets is never easy. It's often times lonely, you have no ready access to water, any shelter you can find is often abysmal at best, and you never know when your next meal will be. If at all. Yessir, that kinda life sucks beyond belief.

And right now, three teenagers were experiencing such harsh times.

Three former high school students were huddled under a wooden crate in an alley for warmth during a harsh rain storm. But their efforts were in vain as the cold air and some of the water seeped through the cracks. As a result, they were soaked to the bone and freezing cold.

The first teenager of the group is a boy with shaggy black hair that was matted due to living on the streets, brown eyes, and pale skin. His build is relatively athletic, but at the same time he was scrawny from malnutrition. He was wearing just an old, moth eaten shirt, a pair of torn pants, and was barefoot.

The second teenager was a girl who was quite beautiful in her own right. She had long hot pink hair that was covered in mud, emerald green eyes, and porcelain skin. She had an hourglass figure that was toned down due to malnutrition, and a heart shaped face. Her clothing consists of a filthy yellow shirt, torn cargo shorts, and a pair of torn socks. She was also wearing a choker that has a silver cross with a red bead in the middle connected to a small chain.

And from what I'm seeing, she was also growing far weaker as the water continued to soak her to the bone.

Finally, we have one more girl amongst the group. She too was beautiful in her own way. She has short cyan blue hair, pale skin, and deep purple eyes. She had a very petite frame, and a chest that was abnormally big in proportion to her body type. And like her two friends, she was also clearly suffering from malnutrition as well as a small case of dehydration. The only clothes she had were a black tank top, a pair of torn skinny jeans, and a pair of loose fitting socks.

These three are Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, and Kurumu Kurono respectively. But why were they living on the street in the first place? Shouldn't they be in school, or at home with their families?

Well, that's a bit of a long story. One that will have to wait for another time, as the severely weakened Tsukune barely managed to open his eyes enough to see the blurry form of a man walking up to them.

" _So, this is the end, huh?"_ Tsukune mentally asked himself. " _We're finally going to die at the claws of those enforcers. Moka… Kurumu… I'm so sorry. I've failed to protect you…"_

The last thing the young man saw was a flash of something gold where the man's left eye was. And then… the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ *****Unknown Amount of Time Later…*****_

* * *

 _ **Tsukune's POV.**_

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I did feel myself being moved into something. Were our pursuers taking us back to "that place" to kill us in public? No. That makes no sense at all. They had openly declared that we would be killed on the spot.

I tried to open my eyes, but this proved to be difficult. Me and the girls must've been out for a lot longer than I thought, because it feels like my eyelids are glued shut. Eventually, I managed to open them, and what I saw definitely made me bolt up pretty quickly.

I was laying on what felt like the most comfortable bed around, and was wearing a bathrobe made from red colored silk. The room was large and luxurious, showing that whoever owns the place certainly has money to spare. Only two questions could come out of my mouth at this time.

"Where am I? How'd I get here?"

That's when the door opened to reveal a woman in a maid's uniform holding a set of neatly folded clothes. She gasped upon seeing me. I wonder why?

"Oh my, you're awake! Thank the stars! You and your lady friends have been sleeping for sell over a week now, and master Pegasus feared that you children weren't going to wake up." she said.

Well, that explains why I had such a hard time waking up this morning.

"Master Pegasus told me to bring these to you." she further explained. "Once you're dressed, I'll escort you to the dining room where he's waiting for you."

The maid then bowed, and left the room so that I could get dressed. Narrowing my eyes a bit, I stared at the door. Something just doesn't feel right about this whole situation. It all seems just a bit too coincidental to me. Well, regardless of the current situation, I decided to just get dressed.

The clothing that was chosen for me involved a blue long sleeved muscle shirt with long sleeves, a pair of black pants with a brown belt, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket that had the sleeves cut off so it looked more like a vest. The jacket also had blue trim on the sleeves, collar, and buttons.

Once I put everything on, I took a look at myself in the full body mirror and gave the outfit an approving look.

" _Wow, if I weren't practically skin and bone right now, I'd look like a total badass!"_

I walked out of the room and into the hall, where the maid was waiting to escort me. It took about fifteen minutes of walking, but we eventually made it to a large dining room where Moka and Kurumu were both already seated, and also decked out in some new threads.

Moka was now wearing a bright red turtleneck, a black knee length skirt with a pair of shorts underneath, and a pair of high tops. Her Rosario was around her neck as usual. Not that anyone aside from me can remove it, mind you.

And as for Kurumu, she still has her trademark headband holding her hair back, but now her outfit is entirely different. She was now wearing a golden yellow T-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and she was now wearing a simple pair of sneakers. She also had a white jacket that was draped over the back of her chair.

And at the end of the table was that same man I saw before passing out in that alley. He has tan skin, long silver hair that covers his left eye, and his visible eye is a burgundy brown color. He was wearing a very nice looking business suit, so I guess it's safe to assume that he's a business tycoon.

"I have brought the boy just like you requested, master Pegasus." the maid said, bowing to the man called Pegasus.

"Thank you, Claire. You may leave now."

The now named Claire quickly bowed and left the room. I looked back at Pegasus, and noticed the faint tint of gold where his left eye is.

"Have a seat, Tsukune boy, and we'll talk about how you kids ended up in such a storm." Pegasus said.

"How do you know my name? Why did you bring us here?" I asked, hesitantly sitting in one of the chairs.

"The doctor I called in to help you kids needed your medical files, so I called up the hospital and had them transfer you three's files here. Learned quite a bit about you, we did." Pegasus replied. "Especially the fact that Moka and Kurumu happen to be a Vampire and a Succubus."

The three of us cringed and I was ready to go on the defensive if need be. But Pegasus just threw his hands up in surrender to try and calm us down.

"Easy now, children. I am not biased against monsters. For, you see," Pegasus held up a card that had the image of a vampiric monster on it. "I am the creator of a card game where people control such monsters, and battle against each other. And you three have the potential to become great duelists, if you only knew the in's and out's of this game."

"But what does this card game have to do with us?" Moka asked.

"Tell me, Moka, do you believe that there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

The three of us grew even more confused than before from that question.

"Why ask us? I thought you said that you invented this game." Kurumu said.

"What if I told you kids that I didn't?" Pegasus asked.

That made us gasp in surprise and widen our eyes. We listened attentively as Pegasus began to tell us a story about the history of this game.

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions. But not with cards. They used real monsters and real magic. Magical forces that were so powerful, the Egyptians lost control and nearly destroyed the entire world!" Pegasus told us.

"That's an interesting story, mister Pegasus, but I still don't see how that affects me and my friends." I said to the man.

He merely chuckled a bit, and moved the hair covering his left eye - HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT!?

"You see, to prevent our world from being destroyed, an especially powerful Pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away in seven golden Millennium Items." Pegasus explained further. "And I just so happen to possess one of them. The all seeing Millennium Eye."

"A Millennium Eye? Seven items?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes. And I also happen to have three more of the seven Millennium Items in my possession. And it appears as though you each have been chosen by these items." Pegasus said, putting his hair back down. "All I ask is that you do one thing for me in return for them."

I looked at the girls, silently contemplating what Pegasus had just told us. There was something about this guy that just seems a bit off to me. Something that made me question whether or not we can trust him. And at the same time, I ask myself, what other choice do we have?

We can't exactly go back to our families. And Yokai Academy is definitely out of the question. Perhaps we should play along for now, and see where this whole experience leads. Who knows? We may even find our callings in life of we accept this offer.

The only other question I have is…

"What exactly is it that you want in return? After all, nothing in life is ever free."

"Very perceptive, Tsukune boy. In return for the Millennium Items, all I ask is that you allow me to teach you three how to play Duel Monsters, and enroll in the prestigious Duel Academy." Pegasus explained.

Well… I certainly wasn't expecting terms like those. But, then again, this may give us an opportunity to learn how to defend ourselves with these monsters. We may even make some much needed connections. Me, Kurumu, and Moka looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement.

"Alright, mister Pegasus, we accept those terms." I said.

"Wonderful! Come along, now, and we'll start off your lessons by building your decks." Pegasus instructed, leading us out of the dining room.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Love it? Hate it? And just who was it that really killed Yokai Academy's headmaster?**_

 _ **Also, out of these Millennium Items, which ones should Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu receive?**_

 _ **The Millennium Rod, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Scales, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Necklace.**_

 _ **Please be sure to state who should get which item, and why you think they should. And if you have any suggestions for dorm placements, feel free to let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kurumu's Deck Theme: Cyberdark**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **Cyberdark Horn x2**_

 _ **Cyberdark Edge x2**_

 _ **Cyberdark Keel x2**_

 _ **Dark Armed Dragon**_

 _ **Hunter Dragon x3**_

 _ **Armageddon Knight x2**_

 _ **Mystic Tomato x3**_

 _ **Genex Ally Crusher**_

 _ **Dark Crusader**_

 _ **Black Salvo x2**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Dark Eruption x2**_

 _ **Gold Sarcophagus**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon x3**_

 _ **Book of Moon**_

 _ **Reinforcement of the Army**_

 _ **Dark Hole**_

 _ **Lightning Vortex**_

 _ **Cyberdark Impact!**_

 _ **Dragon Shrine**_

 _ **Limiter Removal**_

 _ **Forbidden Lance x2**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Compulsory Evacuation Device**_

 _ **Solemn Warning**_

 _ **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**_

 _ **Eradicator Epidemic Virus**_

 _ **Deck Devastation Virus**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Cyberdark Dragon**_

 _ **Black Rose Dragon**_

 _ **Scrap Archfiend**_

 _ **Wind-Up Zenmaines**_

 _ **Number 50: Blackship of Corn**_

 _ **Number 39: Utopia**_

 _ **Number C39: Utopia Ray**_

 _ **Photon Papilloperative**_

 _ **Number 32: Shark Drake**_

 _ **Gagaga Cowboy**_

* * *

 _ *****AN: There will be a few cards that Kurumu uses in this duel that aren't listed in her deck. But only for this duel.*****_

 _ *****I still don't own Rosario Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

* * *

 _ **Duel Academy Entrance Duel: Succubus vs. Doctor Crowler!**_

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Tsukune and company were found and taken in by Pegasus, and they've learned a whole lot about Duel Monsters. Each of them has built a deck that is entirely unique to them, and has mastered it to the best of their abilities.

Moka specializes in Vampire monsters, and protects them with many trap cards. And she knows how to use these cards to the utmost efficiency in a duel.

Tsukune, on the other hand, has a well rounded deck that is composed of Fiend monsters. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents, and backs them up with an even amount of spell and trap cards to aid them in battle.

As for Kurumu? She's using special monsters supplied to her by Pegasus. A new line of cyber monsters known as the Cyberdarks. They can assimilate stronger monsters to gain more power to take on enemies with higher attack and defense power. And all three of them also use two new types of monsters that Pegasus developed. Synchro and XYZ monsters.

But while they learned all that they could about Duel Monsters, they also spent much of their time recuperating from their malnutrition and slight dehydration. And while they were at it, Tsukune also decided to start training in martial arts and weapons use to be of more use during emergencies. So now, he's a lot stronger than he used to be.

Not wanting him to go through such a challenging workout system alone, Moka and Kurumu decided to join him. Even though they were both incredibly strong in their monster forms, they knew they'd be even stronger if they trained in their human forms.

We now find Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu standing on a landing pad, where Pegasus had graciously provided them with a helicopter ride to the Kaiba Dome for their entrance exam to Duel Academy. Each of them had a Battle City style Duel Disk strapped to their left arms. But that's not all they had.

All three teens now had their Millennium Items! Around Tsukune's neck was the Millennium Ring; a golden ring that has five prongs along the bottom half of the ring, and a triangular plate of gold in the middle with a wedjat eye on it. It was held around Tsukune's neck by a golden chain.

Moka's Millennium Item was the Millennium Key. Basically, a golden skeleton key in the shape of an Egyptian ankh. But this item would allow Moka to look into the mind of whomever she wished. Not only that, but it caused her to lose the more prominent weaknesses that Vampires have, such as losing their strength when in water, or UV light. She also gained a single silver streak in her hair.

And finally, there's Kurumu's Millennium Rod. It was a foot and a quarter long with an orb with the same eye as Pegasus's Millennium Eye at the top of it. And on the sides of that orb were two curved "horns". She actually has it strapped to her back thanks to a special rope holster that she made for easy transport.

Right now, the three of them are standing before Pegasus, ready to leave for their entrance exams.

"Well, it's been fun, kids. I wish we had just a little more time to fine tune your Synchro and XYZ Summoning skills, but other than that, I've taught you everything you need to know." Pegasus said with a proud smile. "Now, it's time for you all to head to the Kaiba Dome for your Duel Academy Entrance exams."

"We won't let you down, mister Pegasus." Tsukune declared with Moka and Kurumu nodding in agreement.

"Good. But remember that in Duel Academy, there are quite a few corrupt characters, who will no doubt try to sabotage your education and get you expelled." Pegasus warned. "I've alerted Kaiba of these individuals, and he's agreed that measures need to be taken. And as such,"

Pegasus reached into his own deck holster, and pulled out three monster cards and a single spell card. He handed on monster card to Moka, one to Tsukune, and the last one along with the Spell Card to Kurumu.

"I want you to add those to your decks. They could be helpful in a tight spot." Pegasus instructed.

"Oh, thank you, mister Pegasus. These are really gonna help in our duels." Moka said gratefully.

After saying their final goodbye's, our three protagonists boarded the helicopter and flew off to the Kaiba Dome. But when the chopper was out of sight, Pegasus pulled out his phone and dialed Kaiba's number.

"Kaiba, it appears as though I've finally found a duelist who can handle their power. Meet me at the Kaiba Dome in one hour, and you'll see who I mean, Kaiba boy."

"I never thought this day would really come. I'll be there before the final three duels begin." Kaiba said over the phone, before adding "Oh, and one more thing. DON'T. CALL ME. BOY!"

Meanwhile, in the helicopter, Tsukune and the girls were adding the cards that Pegasus gave them to their decks. They'd already agreed on the order of their entrance duels, and had taken their written exams ahead of time. First up would be Kurumu, then Moka, and finally Tsukune. They just hoped that their dorm placement was to their liking.

From what Pegasus had told them, the students at Duel Academy were divided up into three groups based on the names and colors of Yugi's three Egyptian God Cards.

The lowest ranking dorm was the Slifer Red Dorm; a reminder to everyone that Kaiba still has a fierce rivalry with Yugi. Students who were placed in Slifer Red were often the least academic, while at the same time, they had exceptional dueling skills. But they were nicknamed things like the "Slifer Slackers" due to their low grade levels, or the "Slifer Dropouts" since most Slifer students would often quit and leave Duel Academy due to the fact that the work is too challenging for them.

Then there's the mid-level dorm; Ra Yellow. The students that are assigned to that dorm are better academically than the Slifers, and are also very exceptional duelists. But they're not the best of the best.

No, that falls down to the students in the third dorm; Obelisk Blue. Yet another way that shows off Kaiba's never ending rivalry with Yugi. The students that are placed in this dorm are the best students on campus, both in terms of academics and dueling abilities. But many of the students who start off their first year in Obelisk Blue don't get in there due to their own accomplishments. They're more often than not rich kids who have gone to a special Duel Monsters school beforehand, and used their money to buy their way into Obelisk Blue. And many of them often develop this horrible superiority complex that reaches all the way up to Mars because of their overinflated egos.

But regardless of their dorm placements, our three young duelists had made a pact to always remain friends and have each other's backs. But that still begs the question…

"Do you think we'll meet the holders of the last two Millennium Items while we're at Duel Academy?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, but if what Pegasus told us is true, then we won't find the last two holders. They'll find us." Tsukune replied, putting his deck into the slot of his Duel Disk.

"I just hope that we don't have to face them in a Shadow Game." Moka said nervously.

Tsukune and Kurumu gave the young vampire looks of understanding. Pegasus took them to the Shadow Realm and had them each participate in a mock Shadow Game one time, and it was not something any of them wanted to experience for real. But that was also what inspired Tsukune to train so hard in the first place.

Speaking of training, the fruits of their labor certainly showed. Tsukune now had a tight and toned body that was masculine, but not overly so. More like that of an Olympic Runner. And his muscle shirt did little to hide that.

Moka and Kurumu bad also developed a bit more visible muscle on their arms. But not so much that it took away from their feminine looks.

"Attention, passengers, we will be landing at the Kaiba Dome in five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts, and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

Our three young duelists followed the captain's instructions, and waited for the helicopter to land. After a slightly bumpy landing session, our three duelists disembarked from their ride and thanked the pilot for the ride. He just smiled at them before focusing on refueling.

The three young hopefuls walked up to the registration desk, just as they were about to close up.

"Wait a moment, miss! We're here to enter for our exams." Tsukune said.

The receptionist pulled out a clipboard and a pen, and looked at the list of entries.

"Can I get your names, please?" she asked.

"Aono Tsukune."

"Akashiya Moka."

"Kurono Kurumu."

The receptionist took a look at the list as she looked for their names, before looking up in realization.

"OH! That's right. You're those kids that took their written exams ahead of time. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you because I was a bit busy." she said.

"It's okay." Kurumu assured.

"Okay, miss Kurono, you'll be entry number 118. Your duel is up next. Miss Akashiya, you'll be entry number 119. And mister Aono, you'll be number 120. Put these bracelets on, and go right in." she instructed.

"Thank you very much, miss." Tsukune said with a light bow.

When they got into the arena, they took a seat next to a short boy with light blue colored hair, glasses, and a white jacket. On the stadium floor in a duel was another boy with medium length metallic black hair, and an eggshell colored jacket on. On his side of the field was a Vorse Raider and two face-downs, while his opponent had a Cyber Tech Alligator on his side of the field.

"Wow, this duel is looking pretty even." Moka said in amazement. "But I know that the guy with Vorse Raider is gonna win this duel."

"Yeah. That's Bastion Misawa, and he's one of the best duelists I've seen yet." said the blue haired boy. "I'm Syrus, by the way."

"How's it going, Syrus? I'm Tsukune, and these are my friends, Moka and Kurumu."

"Hi, Syrus." Moka said.

"Good to meet you." Kurumu added.

Soon enough, Bastion won his duel, and Kurumu's was up next. She went down to the dueling arena, and saw a very strange looking man in an Obelisk Blue uniform. At least she thought it was a man. He had long blonde hair, was very pale, and was wearing makeup for some reason.

"What's your name, child?" he asked.

"It's Kurumu Kurono, sir." Kurumu replied.

"Well, miss Kurono, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler; Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, you're really a department chair?" Kurumu asked with a teasing smile. "Because you look more like someone who wanted to be a woman, and got a botched up sex change operation."

Now THAT really got Crowler mad. If there's one thing he despises more than an upstart, it's someone who makes fun of his appearance. Especially if it's someone he's dueling. And up in the stands, some of the students were taking notice of this particular thing.

"Hey, I never noticed it before, but now that she mentions it…" one Obelisk boy trailed off.

"This girl's got some nerve, eh Chazz?" asked another Obelisk boy that had glasses.

The last boy known as Chazz didn't say anything. He just scowled as he looked at the newbie trying to get into Duel Academy. Although, confidentially, he was also greatly admiring Kurumu's natural beauty.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler snapped activating it and drew his five cards.

Kurumu was genuinely amazed by the machinery. She'd seen blueprints of a Duel Vest while training under Pegasus, but never has she seen one up close.

"That's a beautiful piece of hardware, doc. How do I get one of those?" Kurumu asked, activating her own Duel Disk.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks, and dedication." Crowler replied before mentally adding " _Of course, you'll have to be accepted is something I'll make sure you don't."_

"Well, then, ready when you are." Kurumu said.

"LET'S DUEL!" the man/lady shouted.

"DUEL START!" Kurumu cried.

 _ **(Crowler: 4000)**_

 _ **(Kurumu: 4000)**_

High up in the stadium where two Obelisk Blue's, one male and one female.

The male was in the white variant of the male uniform while the girl was in the normal female uniform; a white and blue blazer, blue mini-skirt and blue high-heels. She was also wearing a pair of light blue Dueling gloves. The guy had dark blue hair and grey eyes, while the girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wow, can you believe this girl?" the female Obelisk asked. "She must have a death wish if she's insulting Crowler like that."

"You never know, Alexis. Perhaps that's her strategy. Making her opponent so mad that they charge in blindly." Zane replied, his face remaining stoic and neutral.

"Mind if I start us off? Thanks."

Kurumu drew her sixth card, and took a look. In her hand, she had Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, Hunter Dragon, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Dragon Shrine, and Lightning Vortex.

" _Excellent! My strategy's already coming together quite nicely."_ Kurumu thought to herself. Out loud, she said "First, I activate the Spell Card, Dragon Shrine. This card let's me search my deck for any Dragon monster I want, and send it to the Graveyard."

She removed her deck from the slot in her Duel Disk, and began looking for the appropriate card. Once she found it, she took it out of her deck, and put it in the slot where her graveyard pile would be; allowing it to get sucked into the machine. She then shuffled her deck, and put it back in her Duel Disk before continuing with her turn.

"Now, I set one card facedown, and summon my Hunter Dragon in attack mode."

First, a single facedown card appeared on Kurumu's side of the field, then a hologram of a serpentine dragon that had a metallic steel, silver and orange color scheme, along with a bladed chin and tail appeared on the field and roared as it settled onto the field.

 _ **(Hunter Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 3/ ATK: 1700/ DEF; 100)**_

"Your move, doc." Kurumu said.

"Very well, then." Crowler said.

His Duel Vest ejected a card which Crowler added to his hand. He looked at the cards in his hand, and smirked arrogantly.

" _Since I'm using my personal deck for this duel, I know that I'm going to be the one to win."_ Crowler thought to himself.

"I place two cards facedown, and play the Spell Card, Heavy Storm!" Crowler declared.

A strong wind began to blow, making Kurumu grunt and shield her face with her arms. Her facedown card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, was destroyed by the storm along with Crowler's own facedown cards.

"What the heck? Why did you destroy your own cards?" Kurumu asked. "This just leaves you totally defenseless to an attack."

That's when a mysterious mist began to roll in. It put Kurumu on edge, but Crowler didn't at all seem fazed by it.

"You're right. That would have left me defenseless. However, those two facedowns I destroyed were two copies of the Statue of the Wicked! When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon one Wicked Token to my side of the field. And since two were destroyed, I get two tokens." Crowler explained.

As Crowler finished his little bragging spree, two hideous looking serpentine creatures appeared on his field.

 _ **(Wicked Fiend Token: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 1000)**_

"Crowler must be using his own deck instead of one of the training decks for this duel." the boy with glasses theorized.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with that girl. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled

"What an elitist snob!" Alexis said. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards!"

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

Kurumu was not happy with what was about to happen next. Pegasus had warned her and the others about this Crowler character and the kind of deck he uses, so she knew his strategy like the back of her hand.

" _Such a one trick pony."_ Kurumu thought in disappointment.

Although, she was still quite nervous. If Crowler managed to summon his strongest monster, her Life Points were gonna take a bad hit. And it looks like he's doing just that, folks.

"I tribute my two tokens so I can summon the mighty Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler finished as he raised his hand to the sky.

The two tokens exploded into a pillar of light which faded to reveal a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusted brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shining from under it's spartan-like helmet

 _ **(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 3000)**_

"That's it! That's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Kurumu.

And Kurumu was indeed trembling. A sound began to emit from her throat, gradually getting louder until everyone could hear that she was laughing.

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to be scared of a stupid wind-up toy?" Kurumu asked, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

Now that REALLY got Crowler seeing red. The "good" doctor hated this blatant disrespect for his strongest monster card, and he was gonna defeat her if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO BE SCARED OF! ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM, ATTACK HER DRAGON WITH MECHANIZED MELEE!" Crowler ordered.

The robotic soldier reared back its fist, and threw a huge punch at Kurumu's Hunter Dragon. It was instantly destroyed, and Kurumu grunted from the backlash caused from the attack. The Ancient Gear Golem packed quite a punch. Literally, if her remaining Life Points have anything to say about it.

 _ **(Kurumu: 4000 - 2700)**_

"DON'T LET HIM PSYCH YOU OUT, KURUMU!" Tsukune shouted.

"HANG IN THERE!" Moka cried.

Kurumu growled as she knew that Crowler now had the upper hand. So long as he has that Ancient Gear Golem on the field, things were not going to go Kurumu's way. Especially if she couldn't draw the right card.

"Well now, miss Kurono, I'd say that I've got you on the ropes." Crowler bragged. "I think I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown."

Kurumu looked at her deck, and as she reached for the top card, the eye of her Millennium Rod began to glow with an ancient and powerful energy. She noticed this, and pulled the rod out of its holster.

" _What's going on?"_ Kurumu asked herself. " _I'm getting a strange feeling from my Millennium Rod. It's almost as if it's assuring me that I'll win this duel with this next draw. But why? I guess there's only one way to find out."_

She reached for her deck, and drew. When she looked at what she drew, and her eyes widened before she broke out into a huge grin. One that Crowler noticed.

"Smiling at the face of defeat? That's a trait that I can respect." Crowler said.

"Oh, it's not my defeat I'm smiling about. It's YOURS!" Kurumu declared. "I INVOKE THE MAGIC OF MY POT OF GREED! This Spell Card let's me draw two extra cards in addition to the one I got during my Draw Phase."

She drew two more cards, looked at them, and added them to her hand before playing one of the cards she drew.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Cyberdark Impact!"

This made all of the spectators; students, staff, and entries alike, gasp in shock at the fact that this newbie duelist owns such a rare card. And while Zane remained calm and stoic on the outside, on the inside, he was freaking out. He'd never heard of Cyberdark monsters before. Especially not a Cyberdark Impact! card.

"And with it, all I have to do is return the Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel from my hand to my deck. And after doing that, I can fusion summon my ultimate monster to the field!" Kurumu explained.

As she did, images of the Cyberdark monsters appeared on the field. Cyberdark Horn looks like a disembodied mechanical Dragon's head that was bronze colored with green eyes, four huge horns the curved and formed a crown around its face, and a single green orb in its mouth. It also had prominent metal ribs, a small set of wings, and a few odd connecting wires sticking out of its body.

Cyberdark Edge looked like a mechanical dragonfly with big bladed wings, pincers at the end of its tail, and purple orbs on various parts of its green armored body.

The final piece, Cyberdark Keel, looked much like a mechanical snake. It had a long, thin snout, a serpentine body that was made of bluish-steel metal, and several connector wires sticking out of it.

The three monsters flew up above Kurumu, and into a swirling vortex.

"MY THREE MONSTERS, UNITE AND BECOME ONE! ARISE NOW, CYBERDARK DRAGON!" Kurumu intoned.

There were varying levels of surprise all around, but none of them trounced Zane's. The dude actually had a visible reaction this time.

"A CYBER-WHAT DRAGON!?"

In a flash of light, a new monster appeared on the field. It was the three Cyberdark monsters merged into one giant cybernetic dragon. Its head was the Cyberdark Horn, the main body was the Cyberdark Edge, its wings were a fusion of the Cyberdark Edge and Horn's wings, and the Cyberdark Keel was the tail. The Cyberdark Dragon released a loud roar as it glared at the Ancient Gear Golem.

 _ **(Cyberdark Dragon: Machine-Fusion-Effect-Type/ DARK/ Level 8/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 1000)**_

Crowler was indeed scared of this monster for a moment, until he saw its attack power. After collecting himself, he sneered at the young Succubus in disguise.

"All of that for such a weak monster? Your Dragon only has 1000 attack points. It's nowhere near strong enough to destroy my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler gloated.

Kurumu didn't let this bother her. Instead, she let out a small laugh which infuriated Crowler even more.

"What's so funny?" Crowler demanded.

"It isn't always about a monster's attack power. Sometimes, it comes down to their special abilities. And I'm activating the Cyberdark Dragon's ability, now!" Kurumu declared. "When I special summon the Cyberdark Dragon, I can choose any one Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and equip it to my monster! Not only that, but he gains attack power equal to the attack points of that monster. Not only that, but he gains an extra 100 attack points for each Monster Card in my Graveyard! And I choose to equip my Cyberdark Dragon with the Dragon I sent to the Graveyard using Dragon Shrine; the one and only Dark Armed Dragon! "

The afformentioned monster arose from the graveyard, and was soon ensnared by the Cyberdark Dragon's metal ribcage. Once secure, the machine monster plugged its connector wires into the organic monster, feeding off of its power.

 _ **(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK; 1000 - 4000 - 4100)**_

NOW Crowler definitely had something to worry about. A 4100 attack power was more than enough to destroy his Gear Golem, and he knew it would put a fairly decent dent in his Life Points.

"Now, Crowler, prepare to get a taste of my Dragon's power! CYBERDARK DRAGON, ATTACK WITH DARK ELECTRON BLAST!" Kurumu commanded.

The Cyberdark Dragon opened its mouth, and unleashed a powerful stream of black laser energy. But before it could hit Crowler's monster, it was sucked into a vortex of some kind.

"Phew! Good thing I activated my facedown card, Negate Attack." Crowler said.

"Damn it!" Kurumu cursed. "I end my turn."

"Damn! If Crowler hadn't activated that Trap Card, Kurumu could've destroyed his strongest monster." Tsukune said.

"I know, but remember, it's not over until the last card is played!" Moka reminded before cheering for her friend. "COME ON, KURUMU! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Ignoring what he dubbed the peanut gallery, Crowler drew a card and added it to his hand.

"I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode, and switch my Ancient Gear Golem to defense Mode." Crowler declared.

Another monster that looked similar to the Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field in a crouching position. Only this one has a gun for a hand, and a different style helmet.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Soldier: Machine-Type/ EARTH/ ATK; 1300/ DEF; 1300)**_

 _ **(Ancient Gear Golem: DEF; 3000)**_

"That will do it for my turn."

"Alright, then. My draw." Kurumu said.

She drew a card, and knew that she could use it to her advantage.

"I activate the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field!" Kurumu declared.

"WHAT!?" Crowler cried.

Lightning rained down on the field, and destroyed the two monsters on Crowler's field, leaving him wide open to attack. And Kurumu's Dragon looked all too happy to deliver righteous judgement to the man-woman-thing.

"I think you know what's coming now, doc. CYBERDARK DRAGON, ATTACK!"

The Dragon did as commanded, blasting Crowler and sending him to the other side of the room. The duel was over. Kurumu has passed her exam.

 _ **(Crowler: 4000 - 0000)**_

"And that's a wrap!" Kurumu quipped.

"SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE WON!" Moka cheered.

"ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO, KURUMU!" Tsukune praised.

"Well done, Kurumu Kurono! You've passed your entrance exam, and shall be welcomed with open arms into Duel Academy's Slifer Red!" the announcer congratulated.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moka's Vampire Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **Blood Sucker x2**_

 _ **Vampire Koala**_

 _ **Vampire Genesis**_

 _ **Lady Vampire**_

 _ **Vampire Vamp**_

 _ **Vampire Lord x2**_

 _ **Vampire Hunter x2**_

 _ **Vampire Dragon**_

 _ **Vampire Sorcerer**_

 _ **Shadow Vampire x2**_

 _ **Vampire Duke**_

 _ **Vampire Grace**_

 _ **Vampire's Curse**_

 _ **Vampire Orchis**_

 _ **Des Dendle**_

 _ **Vampire Baby**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Overpowering Eye x2**_

 _ **Shrink**_

 _ **Call of the Mummy x2**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon x2**_

 _ **Vampire Empire**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Vampire Shift x2**_

 _ **Shattered Axe x2**_

 _ **Metal Reflect Slime x2**_

 _ **Shadow Spell**_

 _ **Nightmare Wheel**_

 _ **Call of the Haunted x2**_

 _ **Mirror Force x2**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Crimson Knight Vampire Bram**_

* * *

 _ *****I still don't own Rosario Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

* * *

 _ **Vampire Duelist vs. Tri-Horned Dragon Master**_

* * *

Up in the Kaiba Dome's VIP Box, we find Pegasus and Seto Kaiba watching the duels to see just how the students fare against the proctors. Kaiba is a man who looks to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He has brown hair, cold blue eyes, a tan complexion, and a scowl that never seemed to leave his face. Kaiba was still wearing the same wardrobe that he wore during the Battle City Tournament, and was watching the current duel with great interest.

"Well, Kaiba boy, it looks like Crowler just loves to use his personal deck to scare away the young hopefuls." Pegasus quipped.

"So it seems. I'm going to need to have a little "talk" with Crowler about messing with my rules." Kaiba replied. "And don't call me boy."

That's when they heard Kurumu make her move. And from the sound of things, it's a good one.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, Cyberdark Impact!"

"' _Cyberdark Impact!'? Could Pegasus have really given her…?"_ Kaiba thought to himself with great interest.

"And with it, all I have to do is return the Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel from my hand to my deck. And after doing that, I can fusion summon my ultimate monster to the field!"

Kaiba and Pegasus watched as the three monsters rose into a swirling vortex similar to Polymerization. And what came out of it made even Kaiba gasp in surprise and awe.

"MY THREE MONSTERS, UNITE AND BECOME ONE! ARISE NOW, CYBERDARK DRAGON!"

Once that monster made its way to the field, the rest of the duel was ancient history. Just like Crowler and his Ancient Gear monsters. Needless to say, even Kaiba was impressed.

"That was one of the most exciting duels I've seen in a long time!" Pegasus praised.

"I agree. Too bad the score on her written test was abysmal. Had she scored higher, Kurumu very well could've at least made Ra Yellow instead of Slifer Red." Kaiba said before asking "Is she the one that you think is capable of using those cards?"

"You would think that, Kaiba boy. Kurumu girl's deck may be strong, but she's not strong enough yet to handle their power." Pegasus replied. "But worry not, you'll see who it is during the final match."

* * *

 _ *****Back in the Arena*****_

* * *

"Nice job, Kurumu!" Moka congratulated.

"Yeah. I honestly thought that Crowler was going to beat you, until you pulled out Cyberdark Dragon." Tsukune admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Kurumu teased. "He was tough, but not that tough. His entire strategy, if you can even call it a strategy, was to get his Ancient Gear Golem onto the field. And while it may have a good special effect, there are a number of different strategies that can be used against his Golem to take it out. He only used one facedown card, and didn't even think of a counter strategy once my Cyberdark Dragon made it to the field. And he calls himself a "Techniques Professor"? I'm not seeing it."

The students that were within hearing range couldn't believe their ears. Kurumu had just about pwned Crowler's deck and exposed many fatal weaknesses in it.

"No way…" Syrus trailed off.

"I can't believe it." Bastion added.

"She's right!" Alexis said as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

But Tsukune and Moka didn't look all that surprised. After learning so much about Duel Monsters from Pegasus, the three of them could spot a shoddy strategy from the distance of twenty goats.

 **"Applicant number 119 please report to the arena for your entrance duel."**

"That's my cue. Wish me luck, guys." Moka said, getting up and walking to the arena.

As Moka walked to the arena, she couldn't help but feel like something was out of place. She could sense a monster's energy signature, but couldn't clearly place what kind it was. All she knew was that it had a strong magical energy.

"Hello there, miss? What's your name?" asked a woman's voice.

Moka looked up to see the examiner standing on the opposite side of the arena. She was an attractive woman wearing a Slifer Red teacher's uniform that consisted of a red and white, long sleeved jacket, a red thigh length mini skirt, and a pair of red high heels. She had long black hair, hazel colored eyes, and a pale complexion. Attached to her arm was a standard Duel Academy Slifer Red Duel Disk.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, ma'am."

"Very nice to meet you, Moka. I am miss Midori Hibiki, the Headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm."

"Well, I hope to impress you with my dueling abilities and make it into Duel Academy." Moka said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Indeed. But, unlike Crowler, I'm not using my personal deck here." Ms. Hibiki said, activating her own Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" they shouted.

 _ **(Ms. Hibiki: 4000)**_

 _ **(Moka: 4000)**_

"The guest has the first move." Ms. Hibiki said.

"Thank you. I draw!"

Moka drew a card, and added it to her hand. She took a look at her cards, and saw that there were a few that she could use. Her hand consisted of Metal Reflect Slime, Mirror Force, Vampire Koala, Shrink, Overpowering Eye, and Vampire Lord.

"I'll set two cards facedown," Two facedown cards appeared on Moka's field. "And I'll end my turn by summoning my Vampire Koala in Attack Mode!"

The monster that appeared on Moka's field was a Koala bear with a pair of Vampire fangs poking out of its upper lip, red eyes, grey fur, a little red cape, and a bat mark on its forehead.

 _ **(Vampire Koala: Beast-Effect-Type/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 1500)**_

"A good start. But now, it's my move." Ms. Hibiki declared as she drew a card.

She looked at her hand to see that she had Dragon Shrine, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4, Luster Dragon, Monster Reborn, Koumori Dragon, and Armed Dragon LV 3. Midori smirked as she knew of a way to at least get a strong monster out on the field.

"First, I activate the Spell Card, Dragon Shrine! As I'm sure you already know, this card let's me send one Dragon type monster from my deck to my Graveyard." Midori explained as she did so. "And now, I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!"

Now that move caused Moka to have an outburst that was very uncharacteristic, in terms of the language she used.

"OH SHIT! THAT CARD ALLOWS YOU TO REVIVE ANY MONSTER FROM EITHER DECK!"

"While I generally don't condone such language, I'm glad you know the rules." said a smirking Midori. "And so, I use the magic of Monster Reborn to revive the monster I sent to the Graveyard with Dragon Shrine! Say hello to my Tri-Horned Dragon!"

A blue dragon with a blood red underbelly, red eyes, and yellow horns on its head appeared on the field as it clawed its way out of the grave. It roared menacingly as it spotted its prey.

 _ **(Tri-Horned Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ level 8/ ATK; 2850/ DEF; 2350)**_

"And since I still haven't normal summoned yet, I'll summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Midori declared.

In a bright flash of light, a new Dragon appeared on the field. This one was slimmer than the Tri-Horned Dragon, and was covered in lustrous scales. It roared with power as it settled into its battle stance.

 _ **(Luster Dragon: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 4/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 1600)**_

Moka didn't like this. Midori had managed to get two strong monsters on the field, and would easily be able to destroy her Vampire Koala. Not to mention her Life Points were no doubt gonna take a major hit.

" _This isn't good. What do I do?"_ Moka thought to herself.

That's when her Rosario began to glow, and she heard her inner self speak to her through the small cross.

" _ **For someone who knows her stuff about Duel Monsters, you forget things way too easily."**_ Inner Moka snarked.

" _Huh? What do you…?"_

That's when Moka remembered something.

" _Oh yeah, my facedowns. I forgot about those."_

" _ **That's right. You can still use those to your advantage. But in exchange for this advice, there is something I want in return."**_

" _And what's that?"_ Moka asked.

Suddenly, the Millennium Key around her neck began to glow, and tapped into the power of her Rosario. In a pillar of light, Moka began to transform into her inner self while four words were spoken to her.

" _ **We duel as one."**_

When the light died down, it revealed that Moka's inner self was now the dominant mind. As a result, her body seemed to have matured, her nails lengthened into claws, her canines lengthened into a pair of sharp fangs, and the colors of her hair inverted from strawberry blonde with a silver highlight to silver with a strawberry blonde highlight. She opened her eyes to reveal that they had changed from green to red with predatory slits for pupils.

"What the?" Midori gasped.

" **Carry on with your turn, Ms. Hibiki, because the duel has only just begun!"** Moka declared.

"I don't know how you changed like that, but you're right. The duel has only just begun! Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy her Vampire Koala!"

The Dragon opened its maw, and fired a ball of flaming plasma at the little creature. But before it could hit, a reflective barrier appeared in front of the Koala, protecting it from harm.

"WHA… WHAT IS THIS!?" Midori cried out in shock.

Moka just snickered at this. From behind the fire, one could see that one of her two facedown cards was now flipped up.

" **Sorry, Ms. Hibiki, but by declaring an attack on my Vampire Koala, you activated my Mirror Force trap card! And now, it'll send your attack right back at you and destroy all of your attack position monsters!"**

The barrier shattered and sent beams of light streaming towards the two Dragons on Midori's side of the field. They pierced through the flesh of the two reptiles, causing them to roar in pain before exploding into glass particles.

Midori grunted and shielded her face due to the backlash, but lucky for her, Mirror Force doesn't cause Life Point damage. But she growled a bit as she put the cards in her Graveyard slot.

"I end my turn. I can't do anything else." Midori said.

" **Then it's my turn. I draw."** Moka said.

She looked at the card in her hand, and smirked. Looks like she's got a winning strategy here.

" **First I'll sacrifice my Vampire Koala, and summon my Vampire Lord in Attack Mode!"** Moka declared.

 _ **(Vampire Lord: Zombie-Effect-Type/ DARK/ Level 5/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1500)**_

A monster that looked like a traditional style vampire arose out of a coffin that appeared on the field. He had silver-blue hair, pale skin, and wore a dark lavender suit like the Vampires of old. He also wore a cloak that looked like it was made of leathery, clawed bat wings. He opened his eyes, and smirked as he stepped out of the coffin.

" **But he won't be around for long. By tributing my Vampire Lord on the field, I can bring out one of my deck's ultimate monsters! COME FORTH, VAMPIRE GENESIS!"**

Vampire Lord closed his eyes as he was engulfed in a flurry of bats that began to get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was well over nine feet tall. When the bats dissipated, there was a new, much stronger vampire standing there. He was ripped with massive muscles, purple skin, and seemed to be the perfect mix of human and bat. He also had a pair of leathery bat wings, and an extra pair of backwards facing knees. The Vampiric creature released a terrifying screech as he assumed a battle position.

 _ **(Vampire Genesis: Zombie-Effect-Type/ DARK/ level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2100)**_

" **Now, my Vampire Genesis will launch a direct attack on your Life Points!"**

The giant Vampire spread his enormous wings, and took flight before charging at Midori and slashing her with his claws. Midori cried out as she felt the backlash of the attack and her Life Points dropped.

 _ **(Ms. Hibiki: 4000 - 1000)**_

" **That about does it for my turn."**

" _This is crazy! She took out my best monster with a single trap card, and I'm already almost out of Life Points."_ Midori thought to herself. " _This Moka Akashiya is an excellent duelist. So much so, that I know exactly what dorm to place her in if she wins."_

"Alright. My move." Midori said as she drew a card.

She looked at it, and grimaced in disappointment. She had no choice but to try and bide her time.

"I'll summon Koumori Dragon in Defense Mode."

A purple dragon with red wings and yellow talons growled as it appeared on the field.

 _ **(Koumori Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ DEF; 1200)**_

"That's it." Midori resigned.

" **That's it is right."** Moka said as she drew a card. " **Because I've got a move that will easily get me through your defenses. I summon my Blood Sucker, in Attack Mode!"**

On Moka's side of the field emerged a creature that could only be described as a red skinned, low class Vampire with small wings on its forearms, and horns on its head. It hissed in anticipation as it faced its chosen prey.

 _ **(Blood Sucker: Zombie-Effect-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1300/ DEF; 1500)**_

" **And now, I activate the Spell Card, Overpowering Eye! This card allows me to choose a monster with 2000 or less attack power, and it can attack directly this turn. And I choose my Blood Sucker!"** Moka declared.

The Blood Sucker hissed as it was enveloped in a poisonous purple aura. Once again, Midori grimaced. She had hoped that a defensive monster would have bought her some time, but all it did was work in Moka's favor.

But that grimace soon found itself replaced by a proud smile.

" _This girl has a beautiful future at Duel Academy"_ Midori thought to herself.

" **NOW, BLOOD SUCKER, FINISH HER OFF! DRAIN HER LIFE POINTS DRY!"** Moka ordered.

The red skinned monster hissed and lunged at Midori, its claws poised to strike. It bypassed the defending Koumori Dragon, and slashed Midori across the back, winning the Duel for our favorite Vampire in disguise.

 _ **(Ms. Hibiki: 1000 - 0000)**_

" **And tha** t's how it's done!" Moka proclaimed, changing back.

"I can see that even these test decks need fine tuning. Good game, Moka. You've passed your entrance exam, and are hereby welcomed with open arms into the ranks of the Obelisk Blue!" Midori said.

The crowd went wild at the spectacular duel they had just witnessed, while many of the proctors were amazed that Ms. Hibiki had just been totally owned by this young duelist.

 **"What a spectacular duel that we have just witnessed, folks! Hopefully, contestant number 120 can give us an equally spectacular performance after this fifteen minute break."**

"Moka, that was amazing!" Tsukune praised.

"Yeah! You rocked, girl!" Kurumu added. "But how did you manage to switch with your inner self during the duel without taking off your Rosario? "

"I used the Millennium Key as a medium. Now, I can work in harmony with my inner self." Moka explained.

"Well, I must say, that was a splendid duel, Moka girl."

Tsukune and the others looked towards the entrance of the Kaiba Dome arena to see Pegasus walking up to them with Seto Kaiba himself. Needless to say, our three young duelists were definitely surprised at this development. Why would a big shot like Seto Kaiba be watching entrance exams to Duel Academy?

"Mister Pegasus, mister Kaiba, what can we do for you?" Kurumu asked.

"We're here because Pegasus believes that Tsukune here is the one who has been chosen by three special cards. Cards that are well known to be on par with Yugi's Egyptian God Cards." Kaiba explained.

That certainly caught their interest.

"Cards that are on par with Yugi's Egyptian God Cards? Do such cards really exist?" Moka asked.

"Yes, and they have great power that can put most other creatures to shame!" Pegasus replied as he began to explain. "You see, shortly after the Battle City Tournament, an old colleague of mine decided to try and get revenge against Yugi boy for my defeat on Duelist Kingdom. In his attempt to accomplish this, he created three cards that were on the same level as the Egyptian God Cards. But these ones were much, much darker, and far more sinister."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Tsukune asked.

"Patience, Tsukune boy, I'm getting there. Now, my young protogé, Yako, managed to build a deck for these three cards, which he dubbed the Wicked Gods, but using them had an unforeseen side effect. They filled his heart with so much evil, it almost destroyed him until Yugi boy managed to defeat him. Upon Yako's defeat, I took the Wicked God Cards and locked them away to prevent anyone else from suffering due to their power." Pegasus explained.

"But after some unforeseen events, such as the murder of Yokai Academy's headmaster, the Wicked God's reawakened in order to find their chosen duelist. One who would be able to handle their power without becoming corrupt." Kaiba added. "And Pegasus believes that you, Tsukune, are this duelist that they seek."

"What? Me? Why me?"

Tsukune couldn't believe his ears right then and there. Three of the strongest, and possibly the most deadly cards in existence wanted to be in his deck? It seemed like either a really sweet dream, or maybe a bed wetting nightmare. I guess it depends on how you look at it.

"Because, Tsukune boy, they can sense that you have one of the purest souls in the world. Despite having been betrayed by the entirety of Yokai Academy, you don't desire revenge. Instead, you wish to defend your friends from any danger, even if it might cost you your very life. For these reasons and more, I'm giving you the Wicked God Cards. Use them wisely." Pegasus said, handing three cards to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the cards in awe. They were certainly a very powerful set of cards.

" _Wicked Avatar, Wicked Dreadroot, and Wicked Eraser. Something tells me that this will be a very interesting year."_ Tsukune thought to himself.

 **"Thank you for waiting. The final round is about to begin! Contestant 120, please report to the arena."**

"Well, I guess that's my que."

"We'll be rooting for you, Tsukune!" Kurumu said.

"Good luck, Tsukune boy." Pegasus added.

"Make sure to try and get at least one of those Wicked Gods onto the field." Kaiba instructed. "I want to see what they can do."

Moka knew that Tsukune was nervous, and understood why. This duel was in no way going to be easy. So, she did the one thing that she could think of at the moment. She hugged the boy, and surprised the others by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"For luck." Moka said with a smile as she released the hug.

With a newfound sense of confidence, Tsukune slipped the Wicked God Cards into his deck, and headed to the arena. Something tells me that this was going to be the greatest exam duel yet!

* * *

 _ **NEED OC's! Please send in an OC monster for my story! And by monster, I mean like a monster that would go to Yokai Academy, not a Duel Monster. Here's an example of what the details of your OC must be like.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Erin Brightmore  
Age: 15  
Race: Wizard (Caucasian)  
Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 185 lbs  
Build: Same build as Tsukune  
Hair: Shoulder length unkempt black hair with a few white streaks  
Clothes: White variant of the Slifer Red jacket (unbuttoned), grey t shirt with yellow sun design on it, desert camo cargo pants, and black slip-on skate shoes  
Personally: Same as Kenshin Himura (nice guy when not dueling, stern and cold warrior when dueling)  
Hobbies: Dueling, Reading, and spending time with his friends (including duel spirits)**_

 _ **Reason he's in Slifer Red is because he's one of those people who have a hard writing down and say aloud what's in his head, he's intelligent he just can't get his thoughts down and by the time he is able to write it he forgets what he was going to write next.**_

 _ **Deck Type(s): Lightsworn and Blackwing**_

 _ **Duel Spirit(s): Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue and Blackwing - Aurora the Northern Lights.**_

* * *

 _ **Please be sure to include a card list of your OC's deck if you send one in. Until next time… ADIOS, AMIGOS!**_

 _ ** _...For the record, this OC was sent in by IrishKatana, and will be used in this story_.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****I still don't own Rosario + Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

 _ *****(Quick AN): Any key characters in my story, such as those that hold Millennium Items, I will post deck lists for at the beginning of the chapter. Now with no further delay, and to quote the old Yu-Gi-Oh series… It's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!*****_

* * *

 _ **Tsukune's Wicked God Deck (40 Cards Total)**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **The Wicked Avatar**_

 _ **The Wicked Dreadroot**_

 _ **The Wicked Eraser**_

 _ **Giant Germ x3**_

 _ **Archfiend Soldier**_

 _ **Hyena x3**_

 _ **Battle Fader**_

 _ **Zombie Master x2**_

 _ **Nimble Momonga x3**_

 _ **Double Coston x3**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Allure of Darkness**_

 _ **Fires of Doomsday x2**_

 _ **Double Summon x3**_

 _ **Terraforming**_

 _ **The Seal of Orichalcos**_

 _ **March of the Monarchs**_

 _ **Fiend's Sanctuary x2**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Zoma the Spirit x2**_

 _ **Metal Reflect Slime**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Interdimensional Matter Transporter x3**_

 _ **Sinister Yorishiro x2**_

 _ **Final Attack Orders**_

* * *

 _ **Awakening of the Brawling Jashin**_

* * *

The crowd was going absolutely nuts with anticipation as Tsukune made his way to the arena. He had to make a few last minute changes to his deck, but was pretty confident that he could win. Once he got up to the arena, Tsukune was met by a giant of a man.

He was obviously a Ra Yellow, if his blazer was anything to go by. The man stood at seven and a half feet tall, with chestnut colored hair, black eyes, and a long shaggy beard. He was very muscular, and had an air of utter confidence. His clothes consisted of his inverted Ra Yellow blazer, an auburn muscle shirt, a black belt, a pair of black slacks, and a set of fine dress shoes that were recently polished. His Duel Vest was similar in design to Crowler's, only his was golden yellow with white accents.

His appearance intimidated Tsukune a bit, and he couldn't help but feel that there was something off about this guy. His very presence was giving him weird vibes.

" _What is it about this guy that puts me on edge? Is this a warning from my Millennium Ring?"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"What's your name, son?" the man asked.

Tsukune was brought out of his musings by his opponent's question, and snapped to attention while giving a military salute.

"Uh, Tsukune. Tsukune Aono."

"At ease, private. This is a duel, not boot camp." the man said with a chuckle. "Name's Mitsuhide Sanada, kid. I'm the school's effect timing instructor, and the Headmaster of the Ra Yellow Dorm. I hope you can give me a challenge."

Tsukune began to shuffle his deck as he prepared himself for this duel. Moka's good luck kiss may have bolstered his confidence a bit, but this uneasy feeling he's been getting from the Millennium Ring has put him on edge. Not to mention the fact that Kaiba is eager to see one of the Wicked God Cards in action. So, the pressure was pretty high up there.

Once both players had cut and shuffled their decks, they insert them into their respective dueling equipment, and got ready.

"LET'S DUEL!" the both shouted.

 _ **(Mitsuhide: 4000)**_

 _ **(Tsukune: 4000)**_

"I'll go first." Mitsuhide declared. "I draw!"

He added the card to his hand, and took a look at what was available to use. He had Spear Dragon, Exploder Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed, and Crawling Dragon. He knew he was one step closer to defeating this kid, but was sorely disappointed that the duel was going to end so quickly.

"I'll start this off by activating my Pot of Greed Spell Card! As you know, this lets me draw two cards and add them to my hand."

Mitsuhide drew two cards, and took a look at what they were. He smirked at his legendary luck. The cards he drew were Polymerization and Armed Dragon LV 10. It was time to play a move that would get him a perfect victory.

"First off, I'll start by playing the Spell Card known as Polymerization!" Mitsuhide declared. "And with it, I fuse from my hand the Armed Dragon LV 10, the Crawling Dragon, the Serpent Night Dragon, the Spear Dragon, and my Exploder Dragon to fusion summon my ultimate monster! COME FORTH, FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!"

"WHAT!?" Tsukune gasped.

Rising up from a pillar of light was a beast that made even Zane nearly wet his pants. It was an enormous Dragon that easily dwarfed any other monster. It had a golden body, and five heads glaring at Tsukune in unrivaled pride. The monster roared as it landed on the field, causing a small tremor.

 _ **(Five-Headed Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 12/ ATK; 5000/ DEF; 5000)**_

"As much as I'd like to attack you and get this over with, the rules forbid me from doing so. And as such, I'll end my turn, for now." Mitsuhide said.

The students in the stands were definitely worried about this. They knew that Mitsuhide was a kind, patient, and fair teacher, but he was one of the most ruthless duelists on campus. Nary a student or teacher has faced his Five-Headed Dragon and won against it. The only ones to do so were Chancellor Sheppard, and Ms. Hibiki. And both times, they still lost the duel.

"Oh geez! Tsukune is really in way over his head!" Syrus said.

"Indeed. That Five-Headed Dragon is certainly nothing to sneeze at." Bastion said in agreement.

"Oh, come on, guys! That Dragon may be strong, but it's far from invincible. There's always a way to take down a monster, no matter how strong it is." said a boy named Jaden Yuki.

Up in the VIP Box, Kaiba, Pegasus, and the two monster girls were surprised and slightly worried at this development.

"Oh my god, this is bad! Mister Kaiba, is this even legal for an exam duel?" Kurumu asked.

"Unfortunately, it is." Kaiba replied before adding "Mitsuhide is one of the few examiners that bears special permission to use their personal decks for exam duels. And his Dragon deck is nigh unstoppable when his Five-Headed Dragon is on the field."

"Indeed. Next to the Egyptian Gods and the Wicked Gods, that Dragon is one of the most overpowered monsters I've ever created in this game." Pegasus added. "But I have the utmost confidence that Tsukune boy can summon a Wicked God, and win this duel!"

But Moka wasn't so sure it was that simple. Even if Tsukune managed to bring out one of his Wicked Gods, who knows if it'll even listen to him? Would it help him win? Or would it consume his heart and soul in a vast sea of darkness?

" _Tsukune…"_

Back in the arena, Tsukune's hand was trembling with excitement. He was hoping to face off against a powerful monster in this duel, and it looks like he got his wish. But, at the same time, he knew that he'd have to do something to bring down Mitsuhide's Life Points and stall until he could bring out a Wicked God card.

" _I guess I'll just have to trust in my cards, and hope for the best."_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"Let's go, kid. I ain't got all day." Mitsuhide said impatiently.

"Alright then. My draw!"

Tsukune drew a card from his deck, and took a look at what he had. His hand consisted of Double Coston, Double Summon, Hyena, Nimble Momonga, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, and Giant Germ. He knew that he'd have to try and hold out until he could bring out a Wicked God, but knew he had the right material.

"I'll start by throwing down a facedown card," a card appeared on Tsukune's field. "And I'll set a monster in facedown Defense Mode. That's it."

"Hmm, got nothing going for you here, huh? Well, don't worry," said Mitsuhide as he drew a card. "I'll put you out of your misery soon enough. And I'll start by using my Monster Reborn Spell Card to bring my Armed Dragon LV 10 back from the grave!"

Returning from the graveyard was a large Dragon that was covered from head to toe in sharp, metal blades. Its red scales glistened with power as it roared in challenge.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 10: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 10/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2000)**_

"Now, I think I'll take out your defense position monster so I can defeat you quickly. ARMED DRAGON, ATTACK HIS DEFENSIVE MONSTER WITH DRAGON'S BLADE ATTACK!" Mitsuhide ordered.

The Dragon roared, and charged at the enemy monster. The sideways facedown card flipped up, and a monster that looked like a tree shrew appeared. It was easily destroyed by the stronger monster and sent to the Graveyard, but something happened to Tsukune's Life Points.

 _ **(Tsukune: 4000 - 5000)**_

Obviously, the Ra Yellow instructor was confused by this development. His enemy's Life Points shouldn't have changed like that.

"Hey, check your Duel Disk. I think it might be malfunctioning." Mitsuhide instructed.

Tsukune merely grinned.

"Sorry, teach, but my Duel Disk isn't the problem. You attacked my Nimble Momonga. And when it's destroyed as a result of battle, I gain a thousand Life Points." Tsukune explained. "But that's not all. I can also special summon any number of Nimble Momongas from my deck in facedown Defense Mode!"

Two more sideways facedown cards appeared on Tsukune's side of the field when he finished that statement.

"Wow, that was a really good move. He's managed to buy himself a little time, and gained Life Points out of it." Alexis said in awe.

"True, but he's just delaying the inevitable." Zane said, throwing in his two cents. "The Five-Headed Dragon is one of the most powerful fusion monsters in the game. Unless he has something that can help get it off the field, this Tsukune kid won't last long."

Mitsuhide was impressed. It would appear as though this kid has built himself a quick-summon deck. No doubt he's got something powerful in that deck of his. The only question is, what is it?

"I'm not gonna take any more chances. I'll throw this card facedown, ending my turn." Mitsuhide said as a card appeared on his side of the field.

"Alright then, it's my turn. Draw!"

As Tsukune drew his card, he could feel a dark, yet comforting presence within it. He looked at the card, and gained a smirk that Mitsuhide did not like one bit.

"First, I'll summon my Hyena, in attack mode!" Tsukune declared.

His Duel Disk hummed as a solid vision hologram of a white furred Hyena appeared on the field. It let out an animalistic laugh as it settled into a battle stance.

 _ **(Hyena: Beast-Type/ EARTH/ Level 3/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 300)**_

"Why would you summon a card like that?" Mitsuhide asked. "It's nowhere near strong enough to take down my Five-Headed Dragon, or my Armed Dragon LV 10."

Come to think of it, none of the monsters on Tsukune's field were strong enough to destroy those Dragons. But Tsukune didn't seem all that worried.

"True, they're not strong enough in their own," admitted Tsukune. "But I needed them for the sacrifices. Now, I'll activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! With this card in effect, I can summon another monster in addition to my primary normal summon! Better be prepared to kiss your Dragon goodbye. JASHIN, COME FORTH!"

The three monsters on Tsukune's side of the field disappeared, and a pillar of pure darkness rose up behind the boy. It was blacker than the darkest night. But that pillar soon began to take shape, until it took on a solid form.

The beast looked to be a green skinned version of Obelisk the Tormentor, only it looked far more sinister, and its wings, head, and arms were covered in a natural bone armor. On the knuckles of its hands were two huge bone spikes that looked sharp enough to pierce through anything. And its highly muscular body was proof that this monster had more than enough power to spare. It glared at its opponents with an air of power.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTROSITY!?" was the question of the majority of the audience.

"Say hello to one of the gods in my deck; The Wicked Dreadroot!" Tsukune declared.

 _ **(The Wicked Dreadroot: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 10/ ATK; 4000/ DEF; 4000)**_

"And my Wicked God has a pretty handy special ability. All other monsters on the field, aside from Wicked Dreadroot, lose half of their attack and defense points!" Tsukune said.

"WHAT!?" Mitsuhide asked in disbelief.

His reaction was understandable. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as his Dragons growled as they grew weaker due to the sinister aura being released by this new monster.

 _ **(Five-Headed Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 12/ ATK; 5000 - 2500/ DEF; 5000 - 2500)**_

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 10: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 10/ ATK; 3000 - 1500/ DEF; 2000 - 1000)**_

"Whoa! How can a card like that even exist!?" asked one of Chazz's goons.

"I don't know. I thought the only God Cards in existence were the Egyptian God Cards. This "Wicked Dreadroot" is a mystery to me." said the Obelisk Blue student with glasses.

Chazz didn't say anything. He was too busy seething over the fact that this slacker had such a rare and powerful card in his possession. A card that should rightfully belong to him.

"Oh my… what is that thing!?" asked a perplexed Alexis.

"I don't know, Alexis." replied an equally dumbfounded Zane. "But I get the feeling that this duel will soon be over."

Mitsuhide was amazed. His most powerful Dragon was now only half as strong as it should be. And it was all thanks to one card. But in spite of this losing situation, the giant of a man smiled. Finally, there was a duelist that could push him to his limits as a duelist.

"Now, we'll see how you handle the judgement of my Wicked God!" Tsukune declared.

The Wicked Dreadroot reared his fist back and narrowed his eyes. His target was already selected, and he knew he could do some major damage.

"WICKED DREADROOT, ATTACK HIS ARMED DRAGON! FIERCE KNOCKDOWN!"

The monster threw a punch at the Dragon, causing it to roar in pain before exploding. Mitsuhide didn't even try to defend himself from the backlash as his Life Points dropped.

 _ **(Mitsuhide: 4000 - 1500)**_

"I end my turn."

Up in the VIP Box, Kaiba and the others were speechless. They never thought that Tsukune would be able to truly handle the power of a Wicked God, and yet, there he was doing just that.

"Amazing…!" breathed Kurumu.

"So this is the power of a Wicked God!" said Kaiba.

"Yes, and there are still two other Wicked Gods yet to be played. Gods with powers that are equal to, if not stronger, than the Wicked Dreadroot's own power!" Pegasus added.

Moka didn't say anything. She was too shocked by the sheer power of the Wicked Dreadroot. Its power makes even that of her inner self look tame. But now she knew something. Tsukune was going to win! And it looks like Mitsuhide knows it.

The Ra Yellow instructor was silent for a moment. Then he looked up and grinned at Tsukune.

"Well, kid, you've just done the impossible here at Duel Academy."

Mitsuhide put his hand on his deck.

"You've beaten me. I surrender, Tsukune Aono. There isn't a single card in my deck that can match the power of your Wicked God."

The crowd was silent for awhile, until Pegasus and Kaiba stood up as they began to applaud the amazing performance. A few of the other students, Namely Jaden and the others, began to follow the two elder duelist's example. Pretty soon, the entire crowd had erupted into a fit of cheering and applause as the holograms disappeared from the field.

 **"Well done, contestant Tsukune Aono! You will be most welcome in Duel Academy as a Ra Yellow."**

"Those three definitely have a future here, don't they, Zane?" Alexis stated/asked.

"Indeed, they do." Zan replied with a small smile.

"HE DID IT! HE WON!" Moka cheered in happiness.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY!" Kurumu added.

"Indeed. Congratulations, kids. And I think that you'll find your custom Duel Academy blazers to be to your liking." Kaiba said as he and Pegasus began to leave.

And now, folks, with exams out of the way, the real adventure is about to begin. With monsters and spirits and duels, oh my!

* * *

 _ **Still accepting OC's for this story! Be sure to follow these requirements if you send in an OC. Must include...**_

* * *

 _ **Name**_

 _ **Gender**_

 _ **Monster Species**_

 _ **National heritage (Example: Caucasian)**_

 _ **Height**_

 _ **Weight**_

 _ **Dorm Assignment (Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, Obelisk Blue)**_

 _ **Why they're in that dorm**_

 _ **Deck Type (Fiend, Spellcaster, Fairy, Warrior, Beast, etc.)**_

 _ **Duel Spirit(s)**_

 _ **Card List for their Deck**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Rosario + Vampire!*****_

 _ *****Quick Author's Note: First off, I wanna thank IrishKatana and WOLFWATCHER12 for letting me use their OC's. Thanks a bundle, guys!*****_

* * *

 _ **Yukari's Dark Magician Deck (Formerly, Arkana's Dark Magician Deck)**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards (Total; 19)_

* * *

 _ **Dark Magician x3**_

 _ **Dark Magician Knight**_

 _ **Dark Magician Girl x3**_

 _ **Skilled Dark Magician x3**_

 _ **Legion, the Fiend Jester x2**_

 _ **Buster Blade**_

 _ **Mystic Tomato x2**_

 _ **Sorcerer of Dark Magic**_

 _ **Magician's Valkyria x3**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards (Total; 14)_

* * *

 _ **Dark Magic Attack**_

 _ **Thousand Knives x2**_

 _ **Anti-Magic Arrow x2**_

 _ **Dark Magic Curtain x2**_

 _ **The Eye of Timaeus x2**_

 _ **Polymerization**_

 _ **Knight's Title**_

 _ **Dark Burning Magic**_

 _ **Sage's Stone x2**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards (Total; 7)_

* * *

 _ **Dark Renewal x3**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Magic Cylinder**_

 _ **Miracle Restoring**_

 _ **Eternal Soul**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck (Total; 3)_

* * *

 _ **The Dark Paladin**_

 _ **Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**_

 _ **Amulet Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to Duel Academy**_

* * *

Out on the open ocean, we find a luxurious cruise ship on a course for Duel Academy. The original plan was to fly the students there in a large helicopter, but there were more students than they had originally thought. So, they decided to use the cruise ship this time.

And currently, we find three of our main protagonists on the deck in their respective Duel Academy uniforms. Kurumu was wearing a slightly modified variant of the Slifer Red girl's uniform. Her solid red, sleeveless jacket was left unzipped, showing the black shirt she was wearing underneath. She also wore a red thigh length skirt with white shorts underneath, and red shoes. On the back of her jacket was a jet black image of her Cyberdark Dragon. Strapped to her arm was a brand new Slifer Red Duel Disk.

Moka, however, was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform. The only difference being that her jacket is dark blue with a white picture of her Vampire Genesis on the back, and her skirt was white instead of blue. On her arm was an Obelisk Blue Duel Disk.

As for Tsukune? He was wearing his own variant of the Ra Yellow boy's uniform. It consisted of an inverted version of the Ra Yellow blazer that was left unzipped, a black muscle shirt, a pair of black jeans, and yellow sneakers with white accents. His jacket was decorated with jet black images of Tsukune's Wicked God monsters. On his back was The Wicked Avatar, his right sleeve bears the mark of The Wicked Eraser, and his left sleeve was The Wicked Dreadroot. His Ra Yellow Duel Disk was on his left arm.

"Can you believe we're really going to be students at a school for Duel Monsters?" Kurumu asked excitedly.

"I know. It's gonna be awesome!" Tsukune said in agreement. "And who knows? Maybe someday, one of us will end up becoming a pro duelist."

"That would be a dream come true, Tsukune." Moka added. "But, then again, becoming a Duel Academy instructor might not be so bad either."

Her two friends nodded at that knowledge. Working at Duel Academy and teaching the next generation would be an incredible job for the future. But there was also the option of working for Pegasus at Industrial Illusions, making new Duel Monster Cards to keep the game interesting.

But what our hero and heroines didn't realize was that they were being watched. Around the corner by the snack bar was a small figure that looked to be a few inches shorter than Syrus.

"So, what do you think? Think we've found some worthy adversaries?" the figure asked in a little girl's voice.

" _Perhaps. But perhaps they'd be better allies rather than enemies."_ replied a transparent sorcerer.

"Maybe… and if not,"

A smirk appears on the figure's face as she holds up a pair of golden scales with a familiar eye symbol on the top.

"I'll just banish them to the Shadow Realm, and take their Millennium Items for myself! Besides..."

The girl's eyes suddenly turned into hearts as a massive blush spread across her face with a bit of drool leaking from her lower lip. A lecherous grin also made its way to her face.

"That girl with the strawberry blonde hair is just so beautiful! Her body, her face, her masculine yet feminine arms! It makes me feel tingly all over!"

The sorcerer gained a huge anime sweatdrop on the back of his head. His card holder was in a lovestruck phase once again, and he could only watch on helplessly as she was lost in yet another one of her perverted fantasies. Only this time, it was with a girl who was older than her by at least five years.

" _Focus, Casanova. We've got a job to do."_

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu didn't know what it was, but for one reason or another, they felt a shiver go up their spines. And not in a good way or because it was cold. And, for one reason or another, Moka felt as if someone was planning to molest her.

" _Why do I feel these bad shivers all of a sudden?"_ was their collective thought.

"Hey, you're those three who trounced Duel Academy's top instructors, right?"

Tsukune and company turned around to see two other students who seemed to be freshmen. They were both of Caucasian descent, but that was where the similarities ended.

The first of them was a fifteen year old Caucasian boy with the same build as Tsukune. He stands at about 5'11" and appears to weigh at least 185 lbs. He has brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair with a few white streaks in it. His hair was also shaggy and unkept. His uniform was the boy's variant of the Slifer Red Dorm, only his blazer was inverted with white being the primary color. He was also wearing a grey T-shirt with a yellow sun design on it, desert camo cargo pants, and black slip-on skate shoes. He also wore a pair of gloves with a spell circle on the back of each one. His Slifer Red Duel Disk was strapped to his right arm instead of his left arm.

The second individual was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with green eyes and back length red hair. Her build is the same as Kurumu's, only she stands at an even six feet tall. She wore a modified version of the Obelisk Blue girl's uniform, which consisted of a blue variant of the Obelisk Blue jacket that was left unbuttoned to reveal a white shirt with a claw mark design on it, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of high heeled boots. She also had an Obelisk Blue Duel Disk strapped to her arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you, it truly is. This one is named Erin Brightmore." the boy said with a kind smile.

"And I'm Kaoru Godai. Nice to meet you." the girl said with a confident grin. "By the way, Kurumu, right? I saw your duel against that Crowler guy. Loved how you put that guy in his place!"

"Why, thank you. But, in all honesty, that guy had it coming for all the bull crap he tried to put me through." Kurumu replied. "Oh, but where are my manners? Introductions."

She then extended and shook hands with Erin and Kaoru as she and her friends introduced themselves.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, a fellow freshman and Slifer Red student."

"My name is Tsukune Aono; a Ra Yellow freshman."

"And my name is Moka Akashiya. I'm in Obelisk Blue."

Once introductions were finished, the five new Duel Academy students began talking about their decks. Turns out, Erin uses two different decks using cards known as Lightsworn and Blackwing. And Kaoru uses a deck that is comprised of mythical creatures like Silver Fang, Witch of the Black Forest, and Swordstalker.

And while they were talking, a certain Obelisk Blue that we all know and hate was staring on at them. Chazz was jealous that a couple of beautiful Obelisk Blue girls would spend their time with two Slifer Slackers and a Ra Reject, when they could be hanging out with someone like him; a Princeton.

" _Well, I'll show them! I'll take that " Wicked Dreadroot" card from that Ra Reject, if it's the last thing I do! And I know just how to do it."_ Chazz thought to himself with an arrogant grin.

No one noticed that there was someone else hidden in the shadows, watching them all with malicious intent. There was a Duel Disk strapped to his arm, but he didn't wear any of the Duel Academy uniforms.

" _I've finally found them. Took a lot of digging around, but I've done it. Soon, those three traitors will be destroyed!"_ the figure thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _ *****A Few Hours Later…*****_

* * *

The new students of Duel Academy made it to the island without incident, and were now disembarking from the ship. And what they saw there was a stage that was set up in the middle of the shipyard, where there were a few familiar faces standing on stage. Two of them being Dr. Crowler, Ms. Hibiki, and Mitsuhide. But there was also Chancellor Sheppard, a man who wore a darker variant of the Slifer Red jacket.

Then there was Yugi Moto; the King of Games himself! He was dressed in the same outfit he wore during Battle City, and even still wears the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Many of the students were muttering amongst themselves in excitement. The King of Games was here at Duel Academy? This seemed almost too good to be true! But Tsukune and the others were a bit suspicious about this. Why would Yugi be at Duel Academy, unless for something important?

That's when the Chancellor walked up to the mic, and began to speak.

"Welcome students of Duel Academy! I am Chancellor Sheppard, the head instructor of Duel Academy, and I welcome all freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and senior students alike! Now, before I dismiss everyone, I'd like to introduce a very special guest. Please welcome to our humble school, the King of Games, Yugi Moto."

The crowd of students went absolutely nuts at this announcement. No surprise there, Yugi's one of the greatest duelists to ever live, and he's got both the Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian God Cards. It's a dream come true for any young duelist to meet this guy in person.

Yugi stepped up to the podium and took the mic from the chancellor.

"Thank you, Sheppard. It's a great honor to be here at Duel Academy. Now, as I'm sure you all know, I've retired as a duelist after many great years of dueling, but my legacy will live on! My Millennium Puzzle has recently chosen a new holder. And that chosen duelist happens to be amongst you all." Yugi explained.

Now that got the students and staff alike excited. The Millennium Puzzle has chosen a new duelist? Now, that seemed just downright impossible!

Tsukune and company looked at each other. Surely the Millennium Puzzle hasn't chosen one of them. Each member of our trio has already been chosen by one of the Millennium Items. From deeper within the crowd, there was one such duelist who was especially curious. That same little girl with the golden scales.

"If I may, mister Moto, who exactly is this duelist that you speak of?" Crowler asked, hoping it was one of his Obelisk Blues.

"I'm glad you asked, Dr. Crowler. The Millennium Puzzle has been leading me to one student in particular. And that student is,"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, both metaphorically and literally, as they waited for Yugi to announce the name of one of them. Each student hoped it would be them; some for the right reasons, others for the wrong reasons. Finally, a single name was spoken.

"Jaden Yuki."

Now, Jaden was shocked by this development, but many others were angry about this. Mainly, most of the Obelisk Blue students. Crowler included. They believed that the power of the Millennium Puzzle was wasted on a Slifer Slacker, let alone a freshman.

Jaden made his way up onto the stage with both excitement, and slight apprehension. He was excited about having been chosen by the Millennium Puzzle, but at the same time, he was worried that he couldn't handle its power. But when he got up there, all of that worry vanished as the Millennium Puzzle was placed around his neck.

"Jaden, something tells me that you will become a strong, and wise duelist in life. One that will become one of the world's greatest protectors. Use the power of the Puzzle wisely." Yugi said.

"I will do my best, Mr. Moto." Jaden said, bowing as he did.

Sensing much of the hostility and jealousy aimed towards her fellow Slifer Red, Kurumu did the one thing she could think of at that moment. She began to applaud and cheer for Jaden, hoping to give him a confidence boost. She was soon joined by Tsukune, Moka, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, and even Zane.

It started out small, but soon enough the whole student body erupted into applause. Truly, this was going to be a year to remember.

Once the meeting was over, all of the students were given a PDA that was preprogramed with directions to their dormitories. And although they were going to separate dorms, Tsukune and the others were happy that they at least had classes together. But before they could leave and get settled in, an annoying voice spoke up.

"Hey, you! Ra Reject!"

Tsukune and the others looked to see Chazz and his cronies standing there. Chazz had his Duel Disk at the ready, and an air of arrogance about him that made our hero and heroines want to throw up!

"And you are?" Tsukune trailed off.

"The name's Chazz Princeton; an Obelisk Blue student, and the one who's going to put you in your place! Because I'm challenging you to a duel right here and now. And if I win, then I get your rarest cards; your Wicked God Cards!"

Tsukune growled as he felt the Wicked Gods rage through his deck. How dare this unworthy, foolish, arrogant snob think that he can just challenge the chosen duelist of the Wicked Gods and take their cards!? Tsukune really didn't want to duel, but one of the Wicked Gods had another idea.

 _"Take him down, Tsukune!"_

Our young duelist glanced to his side to see the spirit of one of his Wicked Gods, The Wicked Eraser, glaring at Chazz.

" _I will be the one to show this foolish mortal his place! I understand that you do not wish to duel him, but it may be the only way to show him the wrong in his actions."_ Wicked Eraser said.  " _Besides, I haven't seen any action in a long time."_

Tsukune seemed reluctant to do so, but an encouraging nod from his friends made him change his mind about not dueling Chazz.

"Fine then. You want a duel," Tsukune activated his Duel Disk. "You've got one!"

"Just don't cry when I take your God Cards from you, because they'll soon be fighting for me!" Chazz gloated as he activated his own Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted.

* * *

 _ **The duel between these two will be next chapter, but I have a question for y'all. Should I have Tsukune take Chazz's rarest card after their duel? And if so, should it be his Light and Darkness Dragon, or something else? I'd love to hear your opinions.**_

 _ **List of my next Updates:**_

 _ **The Book of Digimon**_

 _ **Empire of the Sith**_

 _ **Star Wars: Duelist Kingdom Saga**_

 _ **Vessel of the Egyptian Gods (Possible Challenge)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I still don't own Rosario + Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

* * *

 _ *****Previously on Rosario GX…*****_

* * *

 _"Hey, you! Ra Reject!"_

 _Tsukune and the others looked to see Chazz and his cronies standing there. Chazz had his Duel Disk at the ready, and an air of arrogance about him that made our hero and heroines want to throw up!_

 _"And you are?" Tsukune trailed off._

 _"The name's Chazz Princeton; an Obelisk Blue student, and the one who's going to put you in your place! Because I'm challenging you to a duel right here and now. And if I win, then I get your rarest cards; your Wicked God Cards!"_

 _Tsukune growled as he felt the Wicked Gods rage through his deck. How dare this unworthy, foolish, arrogant snob think that he can just challenge the chosen duelist of the Wicked Gods and take their cards!? Tsukune really didn't want to duel, but one of the Wicked Gods had another idea._

 _"Take him down, Tsukune!"_

 _Our young duelist glanced to his side to see the spirit of one of his Wicked Gods, The Wicked Eraser, glaring at Chazz._

 _"I will be the one to show this foolish mortal his place! I understand that you do not wish to duel him, but it may be the only way to show him the wrong in his actions." Wicked Eraser said. "Besides, I haven't seen any action in a long time."_

 _Tsukune seemed reluctant to do so, but an encouraging nod from his friends made him change his mind about not dueling Chazz._

 _"Fine then. You want a duel," Tsukune activated his Duel Disk. "You've got one!"_

 _"Just don't cry when I take your God Cards from you, because they'll soon be fighting for me!" Chazz gloated as he activated his own Duel Disk._

 _"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted._

* * *

 _ **Ante Duel with an Obelisk Blue**_

* * *

 _ **(Chazz: 4000)**_

 _ **(Tsukune: 4000)**_

"I'll start us off." Chazz said. "I draw!"

He looked at the card, and added it to his hand, and grimaced as it wasn't his best hand. Chazz decided to just do what he could, and hope he could pull out his stronger cards later.

"First, I'll summon my Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode!"

A small orange Dragon that was covered in armor appeared on Chazz's side of the field. It got into a fighting stance and growled at the one that he perceived as the enemy.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 3: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 3/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 900)**_

"But he won't be around for long, because I'm activating the Spell Card, Level Up! This card allows me to tribute my Armed Dragon LV 3 in order to special summon from my deck, my Armed Dragon LV 5!" Chazz declared.

His Dragon changed from what may as well have been a hatchling to a much more formidable creature. Its orange colored scales darkened to a red color, it bulked up as its size increased, it gained stronger armor, and drills grew out of its legs.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 5; Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 5/ ATK: 2400/ DEF; 1700)**_

"Your move. Not that it'll do you any good." Chazz said arrogantly.

Tsukune glared at Chazz. He hated to admit it, but this guy made a good move. Already, he had a strong monster on the field. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from beating the arrogance out of him.

"Fine then. I draw!"

Tsukune looked at his hand. The card he drew was a Giant Germ, and he also had a Hyena, a Nimble Momonga, Terraforming, Zoma the Spirit, and Double Summon. He smirked as he saw a strategy coming together.

"I'll start by placing one card facedown," a card appeared on Tsukune's field. "And I'll set this monster in Defense Mode, ending my turn."

A facedown monster appeared. Chazz smirked as he drew a card.

"Looks like I don't have to bother with taking my time to wipe out your Life Points. First, I'll activate Armed Dragon LV 5's special ability! By tributing him, I can special summon Armed Dragon LV 7 from my hand!" Chazz declared.

The Dragon transformed yet again. This time, its body became slimmer and more streamlined, and multiple blades grew from its armor. Especially a prominent one from its chin. It also lost the stumpy wings that it had before. The Dragon roared with power as it completed its metamorphosis.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 7: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 7/ ATK; 2800/ DEF; 1000)**_

"But that's not all, because now I'm normal summoning my Blackland Fire Dragon, in Attack Mode!"

A new Dragon appeared on Chazz's field after he played his card. This particular Dragon looked like a mountain Dragon from olden day legends, and was covered in a protective hide of emerald green scales.

 _ **(Blackland Fire Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1500/ DEF/ 800)**_

"Say goodbye to your monster, and your Life Points! Armed Dragon LV 7, attack his facedown monster!" Chazz ordered.

His Dragon charged at the monster, its bladed claws poised to strike, when suddenly, a new monster appears on the field. It looked to be an evil spirit with pale grey skin over a skeletal body, a pair of red lights for eyes in its empty eye sockets, dagger-like teeth, sharp claws, and a pair of small wings.

"Thanks, Chazz. Your attack triggered the Trap Card I set last turn; Zoma the Spirit! When activated, this card is treated as a monster, allowing me to special summon it in Defense Mode!" Tsukune said.

 _ **(Zoma the Spirit: Zombie-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1800/ DEF; 500)**_

"I don't care how many weak monsters you play, it still won't make a difference! Armed Dragon, continue your attack on his facedown!" Chazz ordered.

The Dragon heeded its master's command, and continued it's assault. It slashed the facedown card in half, but before it was destroyed, purple tendrils shot out of the card's remains and hit Chazz in the chest area. The arrogant boy cringed in pain from the blow as his Life Points dropped.

 _ **(Chazz: 4000 - 3500)**_

"What the heck was that?" Chazz asked, anger evident in his voice.

"It's quite simple, Chazz." replied a smirking Tsukune. "You attacked my Giant Germ. And when it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage. Not only that, but I get to special summon as many Giant Germs as I can from my deck in face-up Attack Mode!"

No sooner than when he finished that sentence did two more Giant Germs appear on the field. Both of them looked like a big, purple blight, ready to infect anything and everything.

 _ **(Giant Germ: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 2/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 100)**_

While Chazz didn't look too happy about loosing Life Points, he didn't let that shake him up. He knew that he could still beat this "Ra Reject", as he calls him.

"Fine, then, I'll just have my Blackland Fire Dragon destroy Zoma the Spirit! ATTACK!"

The green dragon took a deep breath, and shot out a stream of fire at the ghostly apparition. It hit Zoma dead on, and incinerated the creature, making Chazz smirk at his accomplishment.

" _Ha! Too easy!"_ Chazz thought to himself.

But instead of simply going to the Graveyard like Chazz thought, an unnerving mist began to roll in. The arrogant male student of the Obelisk Blue Dorm didn't know what was going on. But he soon gasped in fright as he saw a giant, ghostly version of Zoma's disembodied head slowly moving towards him.

"W-W-What's going on? I destroyed that thing!" Chazz said in panic and outrage.

Tsukune merely chuckled at his enemy's sense of denial. This was going to be fun.

"True, you destroyed him. But even when played as a Monster Card, Zoma the Spirit is still treated as a Trap Card with a most menacing effect. When he's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you take damage equal to the attack points of the monster that destroyed him!" Tsukune explained.

Chazz could only scream in terror as Zoma's ghost chomped down on him before disappearing, taking a chunk of the Obelisk's Life Points with it.

 _ **(Chazz: 3500 - 2000)**_

"Those were some good moves on Tsukune's part. Using cards like Giant Germ to get sacrifices out, while using Zoma the Spirit to take a chunk out of Chazz's Life Points." Kurumu said.

"Yeah. But, you know, Tsukune always seems to become an entirely different person whenever he duels." Moka said. "Could it be that the Millennium Ring has a spirit within it that merges with Tsukune whenever he duels? Or is it just the rush of adrenaline?"

Neither of them could get any more information about this as Chazz decided to make one last move.

"I'll play two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Two facedown cards appeared on Chazz's field.

" _I clearly underestimated this guy. Those cards I set won't really be much help, but they might be able to at least buy me some time by bluffing my way through this."_ Chazz thought to himself.

"Alright then, my move." Tsukune said.

As he reached for his deck, he could feel the energy of a Wicked God pulsating in his deck, just like when he first summoned the Wicked Dreadroot.

" _I can feel it. I feel your power!"_

Tsukune drew, and smirked as he saw that he drew just the card that he wanted. He added the card to his hand, then picked another card from his hand.

"First, I'm summoning my Nimble Momonga in Attack Mode!"

 _ **(Nimble Momonga: Beast-Type/ EARTH/ Level 2/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 100)**_

"And I'll now activate the Spell Card, Double Summon! It lets me summon another monster in addition to my Normal Summon. Brace yourself, Chazz, because you've never faced anything like this before! By sacrificing my three monsters, I summon to the field one of my strongest monsters! ARISE FROM THE SHADOWS, WICKED ERASER!"

The others gasped as they saw a swirling dark portal appear in front of Tsukune, and something began to rise out of it. It was a huge, serpentine Dragon with dark scales, and was covered in armor. It glared down at Chazz and roared in a way that clearly said "you're now thoroughly screwed!".

 _ **(The Wicked Eraser: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 10/ ATK; ?/ DEF; ?)**_

"And get this; The Wicked Eraser has a special ability! He gains 1000 attack and defense points for each card that you control, bringing him up to 4000 attack and defense points!" Tsukune declared.

The Wicked Eraser roared as its body released a powerful black aura, signifying that its power was growing. And that power was aimed right at Chazz.

 _ **(The Wicked Eraser: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 10/ ATK; ? - 4000/ DEF; ? - 4000)**_

"Oh, crap! That thing's near unbeatable now!" Chazz cried in outrage and fear.

"True, he is. NOW, WICKED ERASER, ATTACK HIS ARMED DRAGON LV 7 WITH APOCALYPTIC FLAME DESTROYER!"

The Wicked Eraser opened its maw, and unleashed a concentrated stream of black fire at the Armed Dragon. The Dragon roared in agonizing pain as it was literally burned alive, sending massive backlash at Chazz.

 _ **(Chazz: 2000 - 0800)**_

Once he recovered, Chazz looked on in awe and slight fear at the creature before him. He'd never witnessed anything so destructive before in his entire dueling career.

" _So this is the power of a God Card…!"_ Chazz thought to himself.

That's when he noticed that The Wicked Eraser was growing weaker as its body released a black aura.

"What's the deal with your monster?" Chazz asked.

"As a result of the destruction of your Dragon, Wicked Eraser loses 1000 attack and defense points." Tsukune explained.

 _ **(The Wicked Eraser: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 10/ ATK; 4000 - 3000/ DEF; 4000 - 3000)**_

"I'll end my turn now."

Watching from behind a few trees was that same character with the Millennium Scales that we saw on the ship that transported the students to Duel Academy. She was now thoroughly impressed by Tsukune's dueling abilities, and even more so by those Wicked God Cards of his.

" _Yukari, are you going to challenge that boy to an ante duel for the Wicked God Cards?"_ asked the spirit sorcerer.

The now named Yukari is an eleven year old girl with an incredibly high IQ, which allowed her to skip several grades. A fact that she takes great pride in. She wears an Obelisk Blue girls uniform that she has modified to look more like a witch's outfit, complete with a witch hat.

And the semi transparent sorcerer next to her is the Duel Spirit of the Dark Magician that belonged to Arkana. How she got that deck is a mystery in and of itself, but all I know is that she used the power of her Millennium Scales to fix all of the cards in the deck so that they were no longer cheat cards. After that, she customized the deck to suit her needs and dueling style.

"No, Dark Magician. As much as I hate to say it, those cards would never work with my deck. And even if they did, I highly doubt that I'd be able to control them." Yukari admitted. "For now, let's see how this duel plays out."

Dark Magician nodded, and returned his attention to the duel.

Chazz drew a card, and looked at it. He smirked as he saw that it was a card that could help him win this match. All he had to do was play strategically, and this duel along with those Wicked God Cards would be his.

How much you wanna bet that his plan will actually work?

"I'll start by summoning my Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" Chazz said.

A warrior monster that resembled a masculine man wearing silver armor that appeared draconic in nature, with a giant sword appeared on Chazz's field. He glared at the massive dragon, wanting to strike it down.

 _ **(Chthonian Soldier: Warrior-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 1400)**_

"And I'll end my turn by switching my Blackland Fire Dragon to Defense Mode." Chazz said.

"Alright then. I draw! And since you summoned another monster, The Wicked Eraser regains his lost Attack and Defense points."

 _ **(The Wicked Eraser: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 10/ ATK; 3000 - 4000/ DEF; 3000 - 4000)**_

"And by the way, Chazz, I know about your soldier's ability. So I'm gonna activate the second ability of my Wicked Eraser!" Tsukune declared.

"Second ability!?" Chazz gasped.

"That's right. During my Main Phase, I can destroy The Wicked Eraser in order to destroy every other card on the field!"

It's true. As soon as Tsukune sent the card to the Graveyard, a black hole opened up below the Wicked Eraser. It sucked in, not only the Wicked God, but everything else as well. Chazz's monsters struggled to keep from being sucked in, but it was all for naught. They were destroyed, leaving a certain Obelisk Blue in a state of disbelief.

"They're gone… just like that, everything's gone!" Chazz mumbled.

"Yep. But wait; I'm not done yet! I think it's time for my Hyena to take a bite out of your Life Points!" Tsukune said as he played his card.

 _ **(Hyena: Beast-Type/ EARTH/ Level 3/ ATK; 1000/ DEF; 300)**_

"Now, sick 'em, girl!" Tsukune ordered.

The monster ran at Chazz with its fangs bared, and bit him right on the butt! Chazz screamed in pain as his Life Points hit rock bottom.

 _ **(Chazz: 0800 - 0000)**_

"And that's game!" Tsukune said.

As the holograms disappeared from view, Chazz could do nothing but stare in disbelief. He'd been beaten by this Ra Reject? Impossible! And now, he had to give up his rarest card to this weakling!

" _Can this year get any worse!?"_ Chazz mentally asked himself.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	7. Chapter 7

_*****I still don't own Rosario + Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Witchling Duelist and a Vampire**_

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the duel with Chazz, and Tsukune was currently attempting to rebuild his deck. The reason? He needed a bit more muscle for his deck to put up a better fight. And he wanted to build a deck that would work well with the card he won from Chazz; the Light and Darkness Dragon. After all, he can't rely on the Wicked God Cards for every duel. So, he was going to include in this new deck a few Synchro Monsters, and try to fix up his primary deck.

"That was an incredible duel, Tsukune!" Moka said. "You really gave Chazz a run for his money!"

"I'll say. The look on his face when you activated Wicked Eraser's special ability was priceless!" Kurumu added.

"Thanks, girls. And it doesn't hurt that I also won his rarest card." Tsukune said, looking at the card in question. "I wonder what I can do for a deck involving Light and Darkness Dragon?"

"Whatever kind of deck you build, we just know it'll be awesome! You've got nothing to worry about." Moka said with Kurumu nodding in agreement.

Unfortunately, the three friends had to go their separate ways for the day. They had to get back to their dorms for their welcome feasts. But not before Moka decided to have a little snack before dinner.

*Chpu-Chu!*

"AAAAGH! MOKA! YOU'RE GONNA DRAIN ME DRY!" Tsukune cried as Moka sucked his blood.

An action that, for some reason, didn't trigger any jealousy fits from Kurumu. Why is that?

" _That's weird. Usually, I'd be going nuts trying to get Tsukune away from that blood sucker. So, why aren't I?"_ Kurumu mentally asked herself.

She decided to think about that later. For now, she had to stop her vampire friend from sucking all of Tsukune's blood before she ended up with a living raisin for a friend. Unknown to our story's three protagonists, they were being watched by a familiar eleven year old Witchling and her Duel Spirit.

"Ohh, that dumb boy! Who does he think he think he is, being close to my Moka like that?" Yukari asked in anger.

 _"Yukari, really, think about this from a logical point of view. You are about four, maybe five years younger than her. Plus, I'm pretty sure she doesn't swing that way."_ Dark Magician said, attempting to reason with his card holder.

Unfortunately, it was all for naught.

"Well, I won't stand for it! I HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON YOU FOR MOKA'S LOVE, TSUKUNE AONO!" Yukari cried as she ran towards her dorm.

Dark Magician just shrugged his shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh. His card holder could be quite stubborn at times, but at least she treated him right. Unlike a certain masked magician from the Battle City Tournament.

 _"Tsukune, you'd best watch your back, because when Yukari sets her mind to something, there's no talking to her."_ Dark Magician said to himself.

He then vanished back to the pocket dimension in his card, knowing that he'd need to be there to keep Yukari in line. If only once, he wished that his words would get through that thick skull of the young Witchling. She may be a genius, but at the same time, she's as dull as a sack of hammers.

And that little sack of hammers is now trying to come between a possible couple at Duel Academy.

 _"Why me?"_ Dark Magician asked himself as he plopped down in his favorite recliner.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others. I just wanted to show you what Yukari's Dark Magician has to put up with every day. I felt he deserved more screentime.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_*****I still don't own Rosario + Vampire, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!*****_

* * *

 _ **A Love Letter and a Vampire**_

* * *

The next day, classes began at Duel Academy. Word of Tsukune's duel against Chazz had spread pretty quickly, thus having the boy gain the respect of the entirety of the Slifer Reds, the Ra Yellows, and the majority of the Obelisk Blues. Apparently, there were quite a few Obelisks that didn't like the Princeton boy's arrogance, and wanted him taken down a peg.

But upon entering the classroom, the students saw that instead of Dr. Crowler being their first instructor, it was Ms. Hibiki instead.

"Good morning, class. For those of you who don't know, I am Miss Midori Hibiki, the Headmistress of the Slifer Red Girl's Dorm. And I will be teaching the Techniques Class for this semester." Ms. Hibiki said, smiling at her students.

"Ms. Hibiki, pardon my asking, but shouldn't Dr. Crowler be teaching this class?" asked an Obelisk student.

"Normally, he would be. However, his recent antics have gotten him in trouble with the higher ups. So, I'm filling in for him while he's under a six month probation." Ms. Hibiki explained.

The student nodded, accepting the answer. At least this class wouldn't have a totally corrupt and biased teacher in charge for awhile. That was a good thing. Especially for the ever nervous Syrus.

"And now, class, we will begin the lesson by learning about the different types of Spell Cards, formerly known as Magic Cards, and how they can change the outcome of a duel. Miss Rhodes, why don't you tell us what a Spell Card is, and the different categories that they can be broken into." Midori instructed.

"Yes, Ms. Hibiki." the blonde Obelisk stood up, and began her explanation. "A Spell Card is a card that can be used to change the outcome of a duel by strengthening or weakening Monster Cards. Spell Cards can be categorized into the following; Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Field, Equip, and Ritual Cards."

"Very good, miss Rhodes. You may sit back down, now." Midori said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Alexis nodded in response, and sat back down as she waited to be called upon again. Midori then decided to give one of her Slifer Red students a chance to shine. But she couldn't decide who to call on. That's when she noticed Zane's little brother, and knew that this would be a good first step to helping him with his confidence issues.

"Syrus Truesdale," she said, causing the boy to stand at attention. "Would you be so kind as to tell the class what a Field Spell does?"

"Uh… a Field Spell is… the thing that… affects the thing…" Syrus stammered, attempting to avert his eyes from the class.

" _Oh boy, does this guy have confidence issues."_ Kurumu thought to herself.

She knew that Syrus was a nervous kid, but this was just downright ridiculous. And she could tell that a lot of the Obelisks _**(namely Chazz and his flunkies)**_ , and even a few of the Ras were enjoying this. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Syrus, it's okay. Just take a deep breath, gather your thoughts, then speak." Kurumu said as she gave the boy a reassuring smile.

While Syrus blushed like mad due to being encouraged by a beautiful girl such as Kurumu, he knew she was right. So he followed her advice, taking a deep breath and speaking what was on his mind.

"A Field Spell is a Spell Card that is meant to alter the field in ways that can be advantageous to yourself while causing problems for your opponent, and vice versa. And depending on what Field Spell you use, the effects can vary in ways that you could only dream of." Syrus said.

"Very good, mister Truesdale! And here's a prime example of a Field Spell. Jaden's Skyscraper card works only if an Elemental Hero monster attacks a monster that is stronger than itself, giving it 1000 more attack points." Midori explained. "You may sit down now, Syrus. Moving on!"

While class progressed, all were unaware of a certain Obelisk Blue teacher looking in on the class.

" _How dare that Slifer Slacker ruin this class with her teachings!? She wouldn't know true dueling technique if it came up and hit her in the face! And that Kurono,"_ Crowler thought darkly. " _Helping that stuttering slacker instead of letting him fail. She and her friends are corrupting this school with their very presence! I'll get those three expelled, if it's the last thing I do!"_

And with that, Crowler stalked off to his office, planning a way to get those three expelled from Duel Academy. However, what he didn't know was that a certain group of Duel Spirits were reading his thoughts from within the classroom.

 _"Can you guys believe that Crowler chump? He's, like, a total loonatic!"_ said The Wicked Avatar, revealing from her voice that she is a girl.

" _I know, sister, but this is a battle that our card holder and his friends must face on their own."_ Dreadroot replied in a deep, masculine voice.

" _It is as our brother says, Avatar. But worry not. Should things get out of hand, we shall step in."_ Eraser added.

Ever the silent one, Vampire Genesis merely nodded in agreement. Before Moka came along, he was just a card that people were too frightened to use. But then the young vampiress came along, and built a deck revolving around vampires. Himself included. He would do anything to protect his partner.

Cyberdark Dragon was in the same boat. He knew what it was like to be feared due to his effect and latent potential. Had Kurumu not built her deck around him and his three components, he'd probably be in some sort of underworld dueling deck. He owed the young Succubus a great debt which he could never truly repay.

" _So,"_ began Cyberdark Dragon, wanting to start a conversation.  " _What do you think of Tsukune thus far, Light and Darkness Dragon?"_

" _He is a good kid. He treats me with respect, even though he has not had my card for very long, while Chazz only kept me around due to my card's rarity."_ Light and Darkness replied.

And while the spirits continued to talk amongst themselves, class kept moving forward. Eventually, it was time for the next class. This time, it was being taught by the Headmaster of the Slifer Red Boy's Dorm. A very kind looking man wearing glasses had walked in a few minutes after Midori had left.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

While the professor continued to drone on, Kurumu was actually furiously writing down notes. Since she wanted to be taken seriously with a clean slate, she had to do better on the written exams.

"By the way…thanks, Kurumu." Syrus whispered to Kurumu, who was writing like no tomorrow.

"No problem Syrus. For what?" Kurumu asked.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Kurumu noticed Banner looking in their direction.

"Uh–oh, I may have to do it again." she thought out loud.

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked.

The blue haired boy was utterly confused, until he felt something furry brush against his leg. He looked down to see a fat tabby cat with squinty eyes rubbing its body against his leg, purring as it did. The rest of the class, besides Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, And Tsukune's posse, snickered as Syrus picked up the cat and carried it back to its owner. However, a warning glare from Kurumu quickly shut them up.

* * *

 _ *****With Doctor Crowler*****_

* * *

The "good" doctor was in his office, using a feather pen to write what appeared to be a note.

"Those fools think they're so grand just because they were taught by Pegasus? Well, I might as well start by getting that Ra Reject Tsukune out of the picture." Crowler muttered to himself.

He chuckled cruelly as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy, by the way. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself.

"There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Tsukune's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor/school nurse.

"Now to plant the bait where Tsukune will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty.

When he got to the fifth one, however…

"Ah ha! Tsukune's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Tsukune's shoes and left as quick as possible.

Little did he know was that a certain white and black dragon Duel Spirit was watching the whole thing go down. And if there's one thing he doesn't like, it's someone who foolishly decides to mess with another's emotions. The spirit growled before returning to his card in the deck box, ready to make his report.

At the same time, that Dark Magician from the previous chapter was in his own card's pocket dimension, just reading an old tome on how to increase his own magical abilities, when he sensed battle aura. He sighed as he knew that a duel was about to begin. So he marked the page in his book, and put it away.

" _Something tells me that someone set a trap for that Tsukune fellow. And for once, it definitely wasn't Yukari."_ he said to himself.

* * *

 _ *****Before the Duel Began…*****_

* * *

Tsukune had just entered the locker room with a few bandages wrapped around his head. Apparently, Chazz hasn't given up on trying to get the Wicked God Cards, and tried to take them by force. And by "force", I mean that Chazz tried to knock Tsukune out with a Dodge Ball so he could take the cards.

Fortunately for our favorite Ra Yellow student, Erin and Kaoru were there at the time and reported his behavior to miss Fontaine. Chazz ended up with detention, and Tsukune was immediately treated for a few cuts and splinters that he got from the Dodge Ball hitting him against a tree.

"Man, that Chazz is so stubborn." Tsukune muttered to himself.

He opened his locker to get changed for his next class when something unusual in his spare shoes caught his eye.

"Huh? A letter?" Tsukune asked himself.

He picked up the envelope, and emptied the contents before reading it.

" _My dearest Tsukune,"_

" _Since we've first arrived at Duel Academy, I've had my eyes on you. Meet me behind the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm tonight so that we may seal our relationship with a kiss."_

" _Love, Moka Akashiya."_

Now to say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Moka? Has feelings for him!?

He may like her a lot and has known her for awhile, but he's not stupid. There were many factors that set off warning lights in his mind. For one thing, this wasn't even Moka's handwriting. And the "perfume" on this letter smelled more like cheap cologne. Not to mention that Moka always leaves a cute little drawing of a bat at the end of her letters.

"I'd better talk to Ms. Fontaine about this." Tsukune said to himself.

He quickly changed into his regular uniform, and walked off to find the gym teacher/nurse. Something told him that he might also need his new Light and Darkness Dragon deck for this.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **List of Updates:**_

 _ **Codon Stream of Planet Vegeta**_

 _ **Spongebob's Multiverse Party**_

 _ **Ahsoka in Battle City**_

 _ **Ahsoka Sings**_

 _ **Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tsukune's Light and Darkness Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **Ryu-Kishin Powered**_

 _ **Feral Imp**_

 _ **Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World x2**_

 _ **Tune Warrior x2**_

 _ **Tragoedia**_

 _ **Light and Darkness Dragon**_

 _ **Chaos Hunter**_

 _ **Ghost Ship x2**_

 _ **Marie the Fallen One x2**_

 _ **Flash Assailant x3**_

 _ **Trap Eater**_

 _ **Juragedo x2**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Synchro Blast Wave**_

 _ **Synchro Change x2**_

 _ **Dark Hole**_

 _ **Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon x3**_

 _ **Poison of the Old Man x2**_

 _ **Book of Moon**_

 _ **Horn of Light**_

 _ **Horn of the Unicorn**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Kunai with Chain**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Shadow Spell x2**_

 _ **Zoma the Spirit x2**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Light End Dragon**_

 _ **Dark End Dragon**_

 _ **Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing**_

* * *

 _ *****I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Rosario + Vampire!*****_

* * *

 _ **Duel with a Witchling, and a Vampire**_

* * *

"You're certain that this isn't Moka's handwriting, Tsukune?"

Our young Ra Yellow duelist had just spoken to Ms. Fontaine about that love letter he'd gotten in his locker, and even she had to agree with him. This seemed kinda suspicious. After all, Moka doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would break the rules all for the sake of a kiss.

"I'm positive. For one thing, Moka's own last name is spelled wrong. Not to mention the "perfume" it was sprayed with smells more like cheap cologne." Tsukune replied.

"That is strange." Ms. Fontaine said in agreement.

She put her hand to her chin as she thought about the possibilities that had arisen here. No doubt this was an attempt to get the boy expelled from Duel Academy, but who could be responsible for such a thing? Could it be that Crowler set the whole thing up?

Now that she got a closer look at the letter, this handwriting looked eerily similar to Crowler's own. The school nurse/gym teacher narrowed her eyes at this thought. It made perfect sense. But she had a way around this whole mess.

"Tsukune, I'd like for you to come with me to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, so we can get this whole thing straightened out." Ms. Fontaine instructed. "And you'd best bring your Duel Disk and deck with you."

Tsukune just nodded, and went to his dorm room to get ready. He decided to use his recently made deck that uses Light and Darkness Dragon for this one. He hasn't had the chance to properly test it yet, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

 _ *****Later that Evening...*****_

* * *

In the hot springs of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, we find Moka along with Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy enjoying the hot water and just talking like girls do. And the particular subject they were on was what a certain Slifer Red did in class today.

"Can you believe what Kurumu did for that stuttering Slifer today? Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, that was, like, so cool! The way she helped him get through that obviously shows that she cares about others." Mindy replied. "And she seemed to know exactly what to do if you have public speaking problems."

"That's Kurumu for you. Always thinking of others." Moka said.

Alexis wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Her mind was focused on a certain Elemental HERO duelist. During gym class, Jaden had actually taken a Dodge Ball to the face for her, knowing that it could have broken her arm or nose had she been hit, due to the force behind it. As a result, Jaden's nose was broken, and a couple of his teeth got knocked out. Fortunately, Ms. Fontaine provided immediate medical attention, and fixed both his nose and teeth.

Unfortunately, Jaden won't be able to eat solid food for a week and a half until his teeth reset. So, for now, it's a diet of soups and blended foods.

"I just hope that Jaden recovers okay." Alexis said, more to herself than the others.

"Yeah, I mean, that was a serious hit to the face he took! What was Chazz thinking!?" Mindy said in agreement.

"I think he was being the arrogant jerkface that he always is, and was trying to hit Tsukune!" Jasmine said, putting in her two cents. "He just doesn't know when to quit!"

Moka narrowed her eyes in anger as she remembered the injuries her friend had sustained from Chazz's irrational actions. Sure, they weren't near as bad as Jaden's, but he still got hurt because of that dumb bigot's greed and selfishness. Almost made her want to drain him dry of blood and leave his shriveled up husk for the buzzards.

" _Wow, that was dark, even for me."_ Moka thought to herself in surprise.

But what no one saw was a certain witchling using a small hole she'd made in the wall to peek in at Moka as she bathed. The twerp was grinning perversely and had a bit of drool leaking from her mouth.

" _That's it, Moka, show off that beautiful body to - YOW!"_

Yukari was broken from her thoughts as the spirit of her Dark Magician grabbed her by the ear and started dragging her away from the bath house. Though, how he could do that when he's in an intangible state is beyond me.

 _"Enough of these ridiculous shenanigans, Yukari! You should be focused on your studies and improving your dueling abilities, not trying to win the love of an older girl! Especially since I'm convinced that miss Akashiya doesn't swing that way, and is not a paedophile."_ Dark Magician scolded.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Yukari yelped in pain.

She started rubbing her hurt ear as her Duel Spirit let go of her ear after leading her to a lake behind the dorm. She hated it when Dark Magician acted like this, but honestly couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. Him or his apprentice.

But that's when she heard something in the lake. She looked up and saw Tsukune rowing a boat with Ms. Fontaine over to the girl's dorm. Her eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy. Oh, yes, she knows about the love letter that he had gotten. And she doesn't know that it's fake, nor does she care.

" _That no good Ra Reject, it should be_ _me_ _who Moka loves, not him! That's it! No more little miss nice witch!"_ Yukari thought to herself.

As the Obelisk Blue headmistress and the Ra Yellow student docked, Yukari made her way over to them. Dark Magician sighed and shook his head before going back to his card dimension, knowing full well where this was going.

* * *

 _ *****With Tsukune*****_

* * *

The two of them just made it onto the island where the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory was, and he wasn't in the best of moods. For obvious reasons.

"Remember, Tsukune, just stick with me and you won't have a bit of trouble." Ms. Fontaine reminded.

Tsukune nodded in affirmative. He may be mad, but he certainly didn't want to risk being beaten to death by a horde of angry females. He nearly experienced that enough at you-know-where.

But before either of them could start moving towards the dorm, Tsukune noticed something. One of the points on his Millennium Ring was glowing and pointing in a random direction. He held onto the ring, and began walking in the direction the ring was pointing. An action that puzzled the school nurse.

"Tsukune? Where are you going?" Ms. Fontaine asked, following the boy.

"My Millennium Ring is tugging me in this direction." Tsukune replied. "You see, it has this special ability to sense and lead me to other Millennium Items. So I think it's honing in on a new one."

Not wanting to argue with a wielder of a Millennium Item, Ms. Fontaine just followed Tsukune as he went deeper into the woods. It didn't take long for them to find what was attracting the Millennium Ring. It was Yukari!

"That's as far as you go, Ra Reject!" Yukari declared, brandishing her Millennium Scales.

"Do I know you?" Tsukune asked.

"No, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Yukari Sendou, and I challenge you to a duel!" she said as she inserted her deck into her Duel Disk. "The winner will gain the love of Moka Akashiya! And the loser must stay away from her forever!"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes dangerously as he unconsciously tapped into the power of his Millennium Ring, causing a dark aura to exude from him. Ms. Fontaine was about to intervene, but the angered Ra Yellow student beat her to the punch.

"Moka isn't some trophy to be won, little brat! Whom she falls in love with is entirely up to her!" he said, taking his deck out of the holster clipped to his belt. "But if defeating you in a duel is the only way to get that fact through your thick skull, then so be it! Just don't cry when you've been knocked down a peg by a " Ra Reject" as you so eloquently put it."

He inserted his deck into his Duel Disk, and activated it. Yukari too activated her Duel Disk, ready to win Moka's heart.

Wow. Delusional much?

"I look forward to destroying your God Cards, Aono!" Yukari declared.

"I'm not using my Wicked God deck." Tsukune said.

That caused Yukari to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Instead, I will be using an entirely new deck that I have recently built. We'll see how you handle that!" Tsukune explained.

"ENOUGH TALK! DRAW YOUR CARDS, AONO!"

 _ **(Yukari: 4000)**_

"Gladly!"

 _ **(Tsukune: 4000)**_

Yukari took a look at her hand, and grinned. She had obviously gotten a hand she could work with.

" _There he is; my Dark Magician! Luck is on my side this time, Aono. So be prepared to lose this duel,_ _and_ _Moka's love!"_ Yukari thought to herself.

"First turn honors are mine!" Tsukune declared.

He drew a card and added it to his hand. Looking at his monsters, he saw that he had Feral Imp, Ryu-Kishin Powered, Horn of the Unicorn, Kunai with Chain, Marie the Fallen One, and Horn of Light. He nodded to himself. It wasn't his best hand, but he could work with it.

"I place one card face-down," a card appeared on Tsukune's field. "And I'll summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in Defense Mode!"

There was a flash of light as a monster materialized on Tsukune's field. It looked reminiscent of a gargoyle that has been powered up with dragon abilities. It was covered in a brick red hide and had wicked sharp claws. It hissed as it took up a defensive stance.

 _ **(Ryu-Kishin Powered: Fiend-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1600/ DEF; 1200)**_

"And next, I'll raise his defense power by combining him with this Horn of Light equip Spell Card!"

Tsukune's monster hissed as a curved blue horn made entirely of light grew out of its forehead. It's magic raised its defense points enough to tank a pretty strong attack.

 _ **(Ryu-Kishin Powered: DEF; 1200 - 2000)**_

"Brilliant move, Tsukune. But now it's my turn!"

Yukari drew a card and added it to her hand. She had all the cards she needed to bring out her Dark Magician. Along with her Dark Magician card were Dark Magic Curtain, Thousand Knives, Legion, the Fiend Jester, Mystic Tomato, and Buster Blader.

"First things first, I'll summon my Mystic Tomato in Attack Mode!"

A tomato with a scary face carved into it like a jack o lantern appeared on Yukari's field.

 _ **(Mystic Tomato: Plant-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1400/ DEF; 1000)**_

" _Ha! With this on the field, all I need to do now is play a single card! Just one card, and Tsukune will be defeated, making Moka mine all mine!"_ Yukari thought to herself.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Next Update: Trials of a Sith (Sequel to Empire of the Sith)**_


End file.
